Opposites Attract
by Feathers of Fire
Summary: They couldn't get any different, even their eyes are completly opposite. so how can a happy angel fall love with an emotionless badass. KaixMax
1. Chapter 1

this is my second fic and i hope you like it. i don't own Beyblade (dammit!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opposites Attract

TLC…Torture, Love & so Close

Chapter 1:

The Bladebreakers were on their way to a city in North Japan. Mr. Dickinson had asked them to go stay up there for a while before the next championships otherwise they would be bombarded with press and unwanted pressure and attention. At first they all agreed to go, each wanting a break from the fangirls and the press asking questions about the battle against Brooklyn and co., but that was before they found out they were going to stay there four months before the tournament was even going to start. None of them knew why they had to go so early and they were a bit apprehensive about going but in the end, Tyson, Max, Ray and even Kai were persuaded into going, the main reason being four months without Hilary who couldn't go because of some exams. So hence the five hour drive they were on now, each rather pissed about the long journey and being woken up by the bumpy road every half hour.

"I can't believe the Chief isn't coming. He was so set before" Tyson said to break silence.

"Yeah, it was a bit weird but hey, I'm sure he's havin' fun without us." Max said reassuringly turning to face the world champ sitting next to him.

"Yeah, and I think we'll have more fun without him" Max and Tyson turned behind them to look at Ray with shock written all over their faces. Noticing their reactions, Ray felt obliged to explain himself. "Oh come on guys, he is a bit of drag. He'd make us go to bed early, we couldn't watch scary movies and he'd be constantly tapping on that damn computer of his."

"You have a point there Ray" Tyson said quietly before turning to face the front again ready to fall back into the silence. Max glanced at Kai who was staring rather thoughtfully out the window trying to escape the car. He noticed how unrelaxed Kai and Ray were compared to him and Tyson. He and Tyson were happily sitting next to each other not really bothered by the closeness whereas Kai and Ray were leaning as far away from each other as they possibly could.

With a last glance at Kai and a small sigh, Max decided to follow his crush's example and lean against the window and lose himself in the scenery zooming past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks for reading. i promise it gets better!


	2. Chapter 2

here's second chapter. again, i don't own beyblade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

They had finally reached the city and each of their faces lit up at the setting around them. After they passed the park, they stopped outside a fairly small house. It had steps that led up to the front door and there was a light on. They all got out and stared at the house as the car drove on. "Well, standing here and staring ain't gonna get us fed. Come on guy's" Tyson lifted his bid bag with a struggle and went up the steps the others following behind. He fiddled with the key's Mr. Dickenson had given him before they left and finally opened the door. They all stepped in dropping their bags in the corridor and went to have a look around. From the front door was a small corridor which led into the sitting room. It was large and spacious with a big TV, a big and small couch and a big arm chair forming a rectangle in front of it with a small table in the middle. There was a large arch that led into the kitchen. It was huge. At the back there was a fridge, a marble counter and then a sink. Above the counter were lots of cupboards. Then a few meters away from the counter was a wooden table large enough for six people to sit around.

They went back to into the living room and saw two doors leading off it. One on their right, which was on the same wall as the TV. The other directly opposite the TV on their left. Kai frowned and then walked to the room on the left to find a very spacious room with a double bed in it. "It seems there was one detail Mr. Dickenson failed to mention." He said closing the room door. He saw Ray coming out the other room. "It looks as though we're gonna have to share. AGAIN" both Max and Tyson's face fell at Ray's statement.

They stood in silence for a while thinking then Tyson let out a sigh. "Oh well, it's not like we haven't shared before and lets look on the bright side, at least we don't have to share with Daichi." He gave a small smile glancing around at the others seeing they were getting used to sharing rooms and even beds with each other. He also saw the relief on each of their faces at the fact Daichi wasn't there. After the battle against Boris and his team, Daichi had decided to return to his dad until the next championship.

"Well, we otta sought out who's sharing with who" Tyson said. Kai's face suddenly snapped up and his arm pointed directly at Tyson, "There is no way in hell I'm sharing a room with you!" Tyson's faced turned into a frown as he shouted back, "Why not! I'm not that bad!"  
"You are joking? You snore louder than you eat, you talk in your sleep and you through your limbs about as if determined to kill someone!" Tyson's frown grew but he decided not to retaliate since he didn't have a come back so he just crossed his arms instead.

"Ok, I guess that means Kai and Tyson won't be sharing," Ray turned his attention to Max. "So Max, do you have a preference?" Ray asked

"Well not really," he said staring at his feet. "Although, I did get a seriously bad bruise on leg and side after sharing a bed with Tyson before." He continued quietly.

"WHAT!" Tyson's eye's shot open and his crossed arms went down by his side.

"Sorry Ty, but Kai's right. You kick n punch as if you were trying to kill someone." Max replied softly not wanting to start and argument "it doesn't mean I'd prefer to share a room with Kai, it just means…"

"He doesn't want to be battered to death." Kai finished Max's sentence for him. Tyson shot an annoyed look to Kai before turning to Ray. "Well Ray, looks like we'll be sharing."

"Fine by me" and with that him, Tyson and Kai got their bags. Max stood there for a short moment. It wasn't until Tyson said it did Max realise he was going to share a room, no BED, with his crush, the very hot, very strong, extremely sexy Kai Hiwatari. He allowed himself to smirk a little before he went and got his bag with the others.

Tyson and Ray walked off into the room next to the TV while Kai went into the opposite room, Max soon following. He walked into the room to see Kai staring at the bed with his hands on his hips. "Well, which side would like to sleep on?" Kai turned to look at Max for the answer. Max blushed realising he wasn't paying attention to Kai's voice but to more his body. Embarrassed he'd just been caught looking at Kai's ass, BY Kai; he turned and stared in front of him trying to make his mouth form actual words. "Ah… well…I …um …don't…really mind…" Kai gave him a puzzled look and just sighed.

"Alright then," And then he picked up his bag walked round to the left side of the bed and sat down unzipping his bag and pulling random bits of clothing out ready to put in the wardrobe on his side of the room. "…um… you can have the wardrobe if you want… I can put my stuff in the chest of drawers…" Max said still nervous, still blushing a little and pointing to the furniture he was talking about, not that it mattered, Kai didn't bother to look at Max. In fact, the only sign he gave to show he even acknowledged the blonde talking was a small nod. Max sighed, knowing this was going to be a torturous four months. He shyly sat on his side of the bed, a bit nerves sitting so close to Kai's butt. He also started putting the stuff in his bag away in the room.

Obviously, Kai finished unpacking before Max and just stared at the bed still not sure about sleeping in it. He bent down, picked up the pyjamas he'd left on the floor whilst unpacking and walked into their bathroom. The bang of the door wasn't loud but it made Max jump. It been so quiet unpacking he forgot Kai was in the same room. He stared at the door diagonally opposite him and sighed. 'I hope the next four months aren't going to be this quiet and awkward.' He thought as he too gathered his pyjamas ready to go into the bathroom once Kai came out. He stared into space wondering if he was hungry or not. He knew Tyson and Ray had gotten something earlier but Kai and himself had stayed in their room all that time. His pointless daydream was interrupted as Kai opened the bathroom door. He looked at Kai as he came out still doing up his last button on his light blue shirt. Kai glanced at him from under his hair before straightening up and walking to the bed. Max quietly went in the bathroom and didn't spend long in there. He decided he was too tired to be hungry so he walked to the bed and lifted his part of the duvet trying not to uncover Kai, as much as he'd like to see the others body, he thought better of it. He slid in gently trying ever so hard not to make contact with Kai and when he was completely under the cover he let his muscle's relax and let out a sigh of relief. Max starred at Kai's back wondering if he was asleep but he was soon corrected when Kai's arm lifted up to the lamp next to him, "are you ready?" Kai asked in his usual cold tone. Max sighed again closing his eyes, "yeah" he whispered. He heard the click and opened his eyes to darkness. He was tired, extremely tired, but he knew it would be a long time before he would be able to sleep and when he eventually manages to fall into dreams, he'd probably keep waking up. Yep, this was going to be a long four months.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bit long and pointless but like i said, it will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

well people, i promised it would get better and it has. here's the third chapter. don't own beyblade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Max blinked his eye's open to see a sweet, sleeping face of Kai. Max smiled and then his bodied completely stiffened. His eyes were wide open and he started to panic. Had he done anything in his sleep? Was Kai awake, can he see me smiling at his cuteness? Since when was Kai cute? Once he heard a deep breathe slip from Kai he knew he was completely asleep. He let his muscles relax a little and gently turned over to look at the clock on the table next to his head. It was six-thirty a.m. He turned back around to look at sleeping Kai and smiled again. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, he could feel butterfly's in his stomach and he could feel his hand twitching to move that bang from Kai's wonderful face. It maybe heaven waking up to Kai but it was torture to be so close to him and not touch him. Soon, after watching Kai sleep, the heaviness of Max's eyelids returned and he too fell asleep.

It had only been a couple of hours until Max woke up again. But when he opened his eyes, Kai wasn't there. Max's smile, faded away into a sad look. Then he heard movement by the bathroom. He sat and looked at the open door, his heart nearly stopping. There, in the doorway was Kai. Topless. And a bit wet. He was holding a towel to his hair but Max could see water still dripping from his bangs and onto his bare chest. One, Max couldn't help but notice, rolled straight down the middle of Kai's chest, down to his muscular abdomen and disappeared passed Kai's black jeans. Max could feel himself blush but still couldn't look away. Kai was too sexy and naked to look away.

"You're awake then." Max managed to tear his eye's away from Kai's well-toned body to look at his faced. He gulped and nodded feebly. He was so relieved Kai hadn't noticed him staring, if he had, he would probably be skinned alive. Much to Max's delight, Kai walked closer and sat on the bed, the towel now around his neck. He was just sitting there for a bit and Max looked at his back a bit apprehensive. But then he pushed aside the nerves thoughts and whished how he could run his hand down Kai's pale back. Deciding that the silence was too uncomfortable and if he stared at Kai's naked torso for much longer he might start getting hard, Max got up, put on his usual happy, bubbly face and walked round to see Kai's face. "Well I'm gonna have a shower. After all that travelling yesterday a feel a bit dirty. Are you gonna get some breakfast?" Kai lifted his head to look at the blonde.

"I think I'll wait 'til Ray gets up, he's a better cook," Max smiled at Kai's statement. For a moment, he thought Kai was being polite and wanting for everyone to eat together. "Besides, I'm not hungry." Max's faced became worried.

"But Kai, you didn't eat anything last night, aren't you just a bit hungry? I know I am."

"no." as he said that he got up and went to the wardrobe to get a shirt out. Feeling that was his cue to leave, Max went into the bathroom to have a shower.

He stripped and stepped in. He turned it on and sighed as the drops of warm water fell onto his naked body. He smiled and lifted his head so the water could run down his neck. As he relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of hot water run down his body, he saw Kai's naked torso in the same shower, brushing his hair away from his eye's. He could see the water trickle down Kai's naked body. And now, Max could feel the throbbing of his cock. Once again, Kai had made him hard without even doing anything. He opened his eyes and looked down at his groin, wondering if he should or not. After a couple minutes of debating (and throbbing) Max wrapped his finger around his member and started pumping. He lent against the tiles, eyes squeezed shut and put his free hand over his mouth to stop any moans escaping. He imagined Kai in the shower. That it was his hand pumping Max's cock. He imagined Kai kissing his neck passionately moving down to his shoulder. The pumping quickened causing Max to gasp a little. Kai was now kissing his chest moving back up to his neck kissing and licking up his jaw until he reach his ear. His mouth sucked at Max's ear, playing with it with his tongue. Kai hummed causing vibration on his ear and making his hand pump faster. Max's breathing got heavier and he leaned against the wall even more for support. Kai was now kissing just beneath his jaw moving towards his chin. He placed one kiss on his chin and hovered over Max's lips. Max could almost feel Kai's hot breath when… Max let out a low quite moan as he realised over his hand. He opened his eye's to find no Kai. He got up from the wall and stood directly under the shower grabbing the bar of soap. He hated opening his eye's to see no one there. It happened every time he masturbated and he hated it. He stood in silence, a slight frown on his face, as he washed his body and then his hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you go, hope you liked it. please review. ta!


	4. Chapter 4

fourth capter. i don't own beyblade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

A couple of weeks had past since they moved in and everything was… fine. Better then fine. There hadn't been many arguments, well not as many as expected, Ray wasn't bothered by Tyson's snoring and Max and Kai managed to converse in their room before going to sleep. This made Max happy. Although it was just a normal conversation, it was better then that awful silence that was so quite, Max was sure Kai could hear his thoughts, which wasn't a good thing! Although their friendship was better, Max couldn't keep control. He wanted this conversation and to share a room but… it was just so… torturing. He needed to tell someone about his crush. Kai was eating him up; he wasn't sure what to do. He needed advice on what to do, should he tell Kai, try and seduce him, fat chance, but still, he needed help on this.

Max thought about telling someone who wasn't anywhere near them so they couldn't tell Kai. He thought about telling Kenny, but he'd probably be too embarrassed and dismiss Max. There was Hilary? Ah, Hilary. There were three possible outcomes of telling Hilary:

She'd say "aawww. Max that's so sweeeeet! Does he know? Are you gonna tell him? How long have you liked him?"ect. Constantly bugging him about it.

She'd come here and kill him. How dare he even think about taking her Kai away from her (she still had a crush on him, even though there was no chance for her). She was a bit sore about the situation.

She'd tell everyone and try and act upon it.

Ok. Not Hilary. He wasn't even going to consider the All-Starz; they each had bigger mouths then Paris. Who else was there other then the people he was living with? Ray! He could tell Ray, he was quiet and understanding, perfect! Although… he is a bit of a Casanova. He might not get why Max would be gay when he had all those fangirls with big tits. He might even try to convert him. There's also the possibility of Ray avoiding Max because he was afraid of Max trying to come on to him. Couldn't blame him, he was attractive, Max couldn't deny that, and Ray knew it but he was nothing compared Kai. So Ray's a no as well. The only person left was Tyson.

He looked at the teen scoffing down the cereal. He decided it was the only option he had and now was his only chance. Both Kai and Ray were out till late afternoon. It wasn't such a bad option. Tyson was Max's best friend and vice-verse. He'd listen, may not understand, but try and help. Yep, Tyson was the best choice and now was the best chance Max was gonna get.

The blonde walked over to Tyson who'd now finished his meal.

"Hey Maxie, what's up?" he asked beaming at his friend. Max sighed, this was going to be difficult. "Are you alright?" he asked after Max didn't answer.

"Tyson, I … need to… talk to you."

"Shoot!" the beam returning to his face.

"It's really important and you need to listen to me before you go off on one, right?"

"Hey Maxie, you know you can tell me any thing. I promise to listen to everything before I 'go off on one'" he said reassuringly. Max sighed again. How was he going to tell him?

"Well Tyson… firstly…I'm…I'm…gay." He said the last word quietly but Tyson still herd it.

"Oh, um…well…"

"And I have…a …crush…on someone."

"Oh…" Max was glad Tyson was slow, it gave him a chance to talk and Tyson wouldn't think it was him…

"Is it someone on the team?" maybe Max was wrong. He looked shyly at him then stared at the floor and nodded. He bit his bottom lip waiting any minute for Tyson to go off the handle. "Well..." Max looked back at him.

"It's…Kai" Max said so quietly that Tyson had trouble hearing it but he got the name.

"What!" Tyson shouted standing up. Max looked at him still blushing a little, confusion in his big blue eyes.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean what? I never imagined it to be me Max but Kai? Ray I could understand but Kai? He's moody, emotionless, cold, harsh and barley does anything but stand, eye's closed, arms crossed and moaning about something!"

"He's hot, clever, sweet and rather interesting if you take the time to talk to him." Max said standing up to look directly at Tyson.

"Talk to him? He barely lets you 10 metres near him how are you supposed to talk to him and he isn't exactly sociable! Wait! Did you say sweet? Kai, sweet? Do you have a death wish?"

"Aw come on Tyson, you know he's got better. And he is sweet…well looks sweet when he's asleep." There was a bit of silence as they both thought about what the other said. "Do you think that's how he'll react if I tell him?" Max asked quietly, staring at the floor, pain and worry obvious in his voice.

"What?"

"Kai, if I tell him I like him do you think he'll kill me?"

"Max, I'm pretty sure Kai wouldn't kill you." Tyson replied grinning a little.

"I don't mean like that. Do you think he'll hate me? I mean really hate me? He might not kill me but…he might hurt me … not necessarily physically but…" Max felt Tyson's hand on his shoulder.

"Max, I don't think he'll hurt you, well not on purpose. You were right, he's better then he was. But Max… I don't think he will feel the same…"

"I know…"Max interrupted.

"I wouldn't tell him. Try and get over him. How hard could that be? It's Kai!" Tyson saw the sadness on Max's face that was still looking at the floor. '_Obviously harder then I thought'_ Tyson thought. "Look Max, if it'll help, I'll sleep with Kai and you can share a room with Ray, since I seem to bruise you." Max smiled and faced Tyson.

"Thanks Ty, but I don't think it'll help. Besides, can you imagine Kai sharing a room with you without a proper excuse?"

"True. Y'know Max you can come talk to me whenever you want, I will listen, even if it is about that sourpuss."

"Thanks Tyson!" Max's smile returned to his face. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not." Max smiled again. "C'mon then, lets go play on the ps2, I'll let you win this time."

"Yeah, we'll see Tyson." They both walked into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the TV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

can you guess what will happen later?


	5. Chapter 5

beyblade is not mine!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

It was around eight when Kai walked in and took his shoes off. Tyson, Max and Ray were sitting on the floor playing on the ps2. Then "PLAYER 3 WINS!" came up flashing on the screen. By the looks on the other two's faces, Ray was the winner though he wasn't going to brag about. Tyson threw down his controller and stood up facing Kai.

"And where have you been?"

"Out" Kai replied coldly not affected by Tyson.

"I know that! We've been waiting for you to start dinner. You could have said you were going to be this late!"

"You didn't have to wait and I didn't know I was going to be this late" Kai said walking to sit on the couch. Tyson's eye's never left him.

"Some of us are polite enough to wait until everyone is there to eat."

"You not being one of them" Kai said looking up at Tyson from the couch. Tyson was about to boil. But Kai was right, and everyone in the room knew it. The only reason Tyson hadn't had dinner was because Ray had refused to cook twice. Ray thought it best to separate the two before it got out of hand.

"C'mon Ty, you can help me start dinner" Ray stood up and grabbed Tyson's arm, dragging him towards the kitchen. On the way out, Tyson shot Max a "why?" look and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Max shuffled forward and turned off the ps2, grabbed the TV flicker and shuffled back to lean against the couch Kai was sitting on.

"Good day?" Max asked not daring to look at Kai. He started flicking through the channels to find something to watch.

"Alright" Kai mumbled absent mindedly watching the changing pictures. And they fell into a silence until Kai spoke.

"You know you can sit on the couch, I won't bite." Max blushed at how silly he felt about sitting on the floor and there is a perfectly fine seat and blushed at the immediate thought that came to his head when Kai said it, _'unfortunately'_. Trying to avoid looking like an idiot, Max responded.

"You'll be surprised how comfortable the floor can be. Besides, I wouldn't be so sure after your argument with Tyson just there." Max gave Kai his Oscar-winning smile that Kai couldn't help but smirk at. A few minutes later, Tyson came in, looked at Max and then frowned at Kai.

"So what, aren't people allowed to sit on the same couch as you now?" He walked passed Max and snatched the flicker from his hands and sat on the smaller couch. Max gave a little scowl; he was getting into the program.

"Actually, I offered but he's comfortable where he is." Kai answered still staring at the TV.

"He doesn't look comfy" Tyson mumbled.

"Can you two stop bickering for a couple of minutes? Honestly Tyson, I'm quite comfy were I am but if it makes you happy…" he got up and sat on the seat he was leaning against.

"I wouldn't sit there Max; he might go off in a strop. You do realise there's less then 10 meters between you." Tyson stared so hard at Kai when he said that, he could of burnt holes through his body. Kai turned to face Tyson ready to say his comeback when Ray walked in.

"God you two, can't you just give it a rest. Sheesh, you're like a married couple." Kai ignored the statement and turned back to the TV. Tyson looked, shocked, at Max to see his reaction.

"Ha! They are as well! So guy's when's the honeymoon? Ray and I could do a break from your arguing." Tyson stared at him in utter shock, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Ray and Max kept laughing.

"Shut up Max" Tyson finally said in a low angry voice. "And when's dinner?"

"Afraid not for another couple hours, sorry guys"

"That's alright Ray, we all know whose fault it is!" Tyson scowled at Kai again. Max and Ray couldn't help but laugh.

They were watching a pretty pathetic film but there wasn't anything else on. Although it was a bit boring, they were all following it. Max began to feel uncomfortable. He liked to curl up, especially when watching a film. Kai already had his feet up on the couch so Max lifted his very gently, trying to avoid contacted. About half an hour had passed when Max stretched his legs out a bit forgetting Kai's legs were there. His feet touched Kai's legs and he jumped a bit. He looked at Kai, who didn't seem to notice but he said sorry none the less. Kai turned to him and lifted his legs off the couch.

"s'alright." He said rather…softly for Kai. There was a small smile on his lips and he turned back to the film. Max could feel his cheeks heat up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max has a problem in the next chapter. it's much better than this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own beyblade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

A week or so had passed and Ray had overheard Max and Tyson talking about Kai. So now he knew too. Thankfully he didn't say anything to Kai and promised he wouldn't but there was always that fear in the back of his mind that they might let it slip in front of Kai. But on a brighter note, he and Kai were getting even better at this talking and Kai even smiled and once or twice laughed. In fact, he was getting on better with all of them, even Tyson. It was early afternoon and they all decided to go to the park. Ray and Tyson went to get some ice-cream and left the other two waiting on a bench.

"I can't believe Max fancies Kai." Ray talked quietly with Tyson.

"I know, it's a bit weird but I'm sure if he still fancies him,"

"Are you joking! Have you seen him look at Kai?"

"Exactly! He's been fancying Kai for ages and I think he may of … well … fallen in love with him."

"Tyson loves a strong feeling. There's a huge difference from having a crush and being in love."

"I know, it just seems that he's…oh I don't know. It just seems too be going on to long to be a simple crush." They finally got there ice-cream and headed back to Max and Kai.

"Maybe we should set them up" Tyson stared at Ray questionably.

"You what!"

"Oh come on Tyson, it would make them so happy."

"There are five serious problems with your plan; one. Max would hate us if we told Kai. Two. No offence to Max but I don't think Kai feels the same way. Three. Kai would kill us. Four. Kai would kill us. And finally five, KAI WOULD KILL US."

"You're so over-reactive."

"Am I?" they were some distance from Kai and Max but they could see them, sitting on the bench together talking. Kai was looking at the ground but smiling. Max was looking at his face adoringly with a giant smile on his face. Eyes practically tinkling with love.

"See, told you he loved him."

"Which is why we should try to set them up?" They got a bit closer and couldn't help but smile at the sight. They could see Max staring at Kai's lips and could see the lust in his big blue eyes. Tyson couldn't help it; he really needed to say it and at least it would keep Ray happy.

"Hurry up and kiss him Max!" Tyson shouted giggling a bit. Max's happy face suddenly turned annoyed, looking down at his feet not wanting to see Kai's reaction.

"Tyson's such a jerk." Max mumbled rather venomously.

"I've been telling you that for years but would you listen?" Kai said in the same tone he was talking in before Tyson and Ray showed up. It was kinder and friendlier then his usual tone. Max couldn't believe he wasn't shouting or disgusted. He was talking to him as if he hadn't heard Tyson. Max dared to lift his eyes to see what Kai was doing. He was still staring at the ground. Then, Kai sighed and stood up and looked down at Max.

"C'mon. We'd better get going before they find another excuse to spend more money." He walked on a bit and then stopped and waited for Max to catch up. Max couldn't quite believe he was handling this so well. He quickly got up and caught up with Kai and they walked just behind Tyson and Ray.

When they got in Ray and Tyson went straight into the kitchen still deep in conversation. Max watched as Kai disappeared into their room and joined the others in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you did that!" Max whispered loudly and hit Tyson round the head.

"Ow! Ray told me to!"

"No I didn't!"

"You said we should set them up?"

"I didn't mean like that!"

"I don't care which of you decided to do it, the fact is you both promised you would tell him or make fun of me!"

"We didn't tell him all I said was you should hurry up and kiss him. For all he knows, it was a joke."

"He's not stupid Tyson!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Well it's not hard is it!"

Meanwhile, Kai had shut the door behind and lied down on his bed. He couldn't believe Max liked him. Now, thinking about it, it was slightly obvious. He often found Max looking at him and he did look a bit uncomfortable around him. He also blushed quite a bit. Kai thought it was just wishful thinking. Kai sighed loudly and rubbed his face in his hands.

"Hey!"

"Can you to stop arguing. Look, I know your upset Max and both of us are very sorry but I think it's important you figure out what you're going to do next."

"You're right Ray. I don't think Kai's gonna be comfortable with sharing a room with me now he knows. And since he won't share a room with Tyson, would you two mind if I swapped places with Ray?"

"Well I'm fine with it."

"Me too"

"Well, better go tell Kai." Max's face was so sad it was heartbreaking. He went towards his room and prepared himself to go in. As he opened the door, he found Kai lying on his back, his hands over his face. He lifted them a little to see who the intruder was and then went back covering his face. _'Guess it's my fault he's stressed'_ Max thought. He stepped in closing the door behind him.

"Um…Kai?" Kai lifted his hands to look at the younger boy. There was no expression on his face as usual. "Ray and I are…changing places so…I'll be sharing a room with Tyson and…Ray will be in here." Max said quietly staring at his feet. Kai sat up causing the bed to creek a little and which made Max to look up.

"Max, just because I found out you have a crush on me, doesn't mean your going to start feeling me up." He looked at Max. "Besides, I have more of a problem sharing a room with Ray then I do with you." Max was I bit stunned. Not only was Kai not bothered by Max fancying him, as long as him didn't molest him, he also had a problem with Ray.

"Uh, Kai? What's your problem with Ray?"

"I'll tell you later, right now, I'd like to get some sleep." He lied back down on the bed. "I have a huge headache." Max nodded and left the room quietly. As soon as he stepped out the room, a smile found its way to Max's face.

"Max, are you al… are you smiling?" Tyson asked confused. Max stepped away from his room towards the kitchen and Ray, Tyson following.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Ray there's no need to swap."

"What?"

"I told Kai we were gonna swap but he said he wasn't bothered by my crush on him as long as I didn't molest him."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yep" Max said getting out a packet of crisps.

"Alright then, we won't change. Where is Kai?"

"He's asleep. He has a headache."

"Really…" Tyson murmured so no one heard him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooohhh. in the next chapter i introduce an oc. don't worry, she doesn't play a huge part, yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max and Tyson were watching a cartoon when Ray asked one of them to tell Kai he was about to start cooking super. It had been about two hours since Kai had decided to sleep; none of them had seen him since. Max and Tyson played rock, paper, scissors to decide who'd go and get him. Tyson lost. He got up and went to Kai's door. He knocked quietly before stepping in. His angry eyes soon melted when he saw Kai, fast asleep. He didn't look well. Tyson shut the door behind him and walked over to Kai. He was pale. Even more then usual. He debated on whether waking him or not. After a minute, Tyson placed a hand on Kai's arm. He was cold and a little clammy. He shook him gently and spoke to him quietly.

"Kai, Kai wake up man." Kai slowly opened his eyes.

"Tyson?" he said a bit gravely.

"Hey dude, are you alright?"

"Not really," he replied lifting to hold his forehead again.

"Sorry to wake you but Ray's about to start supper."

"I'm not hungry" he said in a weak voice.

"Eating might help. What's wrong?"

"Major headache and feeling a bit sick."

"Well, you haven't eaten anything since this morning; you're bound to feel sick. Look, just eat with us and if it doesn't help, you can come straight back to bed."

"Tyson, I don't really won't to get up."

"Come on Kai, at least get some tablets. And if you don't feel better after you eat something, I promise to be your slave for the next month." Kai let out a small groan.

"How could I refuse an offer like that." He slowly got up and went with Tyson into the kitchen. Max looked back, waiting to see Tyson with a black eye for waking Kai up but instead he saw a very unwell looking Kai, his smile faded.

"Kai, are you alright?" he asked. Kai didn't bother to look at him, hand still glued to his head as if he was trying to stop it from leaking or something.

"m' fine. Don't worry Max." the two walked into the kitchen. Tyson got some water for Kai as the said person tried to get tablets out of the foiled sheet. His hands were shaking a bit and he couldn't concentrate due to the headache. All his strength seemed to have drained from his body. After a growl of frustration left Kai, Tyson snatched the sheet from his hands and pushed two out for him. Tyson's smile was greeted with a small one of gratitude. Kai gulped the two tablets down.

"Go sit down Kai; I'll let you know when I'm about to dish up." Ray said worried. Kai nodded and did what he was told. Although Tyson and Ray didn't like Kai as much as Max, he was still their close friend and they were still worried about him. Kai walked passed Max and sat on the small sofa, head leaning on hand and eyes closed. Max watched him full of worry and sincerity. Tyson came and sat next to Max and they all sat quietly.

Half an hour later, Ray announced that the food was about to go on the table.

"You go in Maxie. I'll come with Kai in a minute." Tyson whispered to Max. The blonde looked at the older teen and followed Tyson's instructions. Tyson got up and crouched in front of Kai, he had to wake him up again.

"Kai? Foods ready." Kai opened his eyes sleepily and nodded. Kai sat at the nearest side of the table and Tyson sat opposite. Max and Ray came over with the two bowls of food. Then Max sat next to Tyson and Ray sat at the head of the table. Kai looked at the two bowls, it was spaghetti bolognaise, one of Kai's favourites. He looked at Ray who had a knowing smile.

"Thanks" Kai gave a small smile back.

"No problem" Ray replied as he started putting spaghetti on Kai's plate.

A conversation started and the three younger teens started rambling on while Kai seemed to be in his own little world, eating quietly.

"You guy's know why doctor's are called quacks?"

"No."

"You're joking! You know don't you Ray?"

"Can't say I do?"

"What? You guy's really don't know? It's like the most obvious thing." Kai lifted his drink taking a large sip, the sauce was a little saltier then he was used to.

"They're called quacks because when they're being trained to be doctors, they practised on ducks and ducks quack, follow?" Kai nearly spat his drink all over Tyson. He couldn't help but laugh. He covered his mouth quickly and ran to the sink. He needed to swallow the liquid and if he looked at Tyson's dumbfounded face he'd just laugh harder. Once the liquid had been swallowed, Kai let out a choked breath. He went back at the table, sat down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. The other three were staring at him, completely shocked. Not only was he laughing but he was laughing so hard that he nearly choked.

"Sorry" Kai said quietly, trying to avoid looking at Tyson.

"So Kai, why were you laughing?"

"Yeah, what did I say that was so funny?" Kai chuckled a little bit.

"Hate to tell you Tyson, but, as plausible as that theory is, that's not why they're called quacks."

"Yes it is! I've known that since I was little!"

"Afraid not."

"Ok then smarty-pants, why are they called quacks?"

"Because of the masks they wore during the 'Black Death'" everyone fell silent. They weren't sure what Kai was on about and they didn't really care. Soon they fell into another conversation but this time, Kai joined in.

Soon, dinner was finished with and Ray brought out dessert, chocolate cake. Just as Ray sat down the phone rang. "I'll get it." He said standing up again and went into the living room.

"I see I was correct then"

"Excuse me?"

"I said that after you ate something, you would feel better, and it's obvious you are!"

"Well congratulations" Kai said in his cold tone.

"And now you're my slave for the next to weeks!"

"Don't think so. You said you'd be my slave if I didn't feel better after eating something, you never mentioned me being a slave." Tyson pouted realising Kai was right.

"Can I at least have a bit of your cake?" Kai shook his head.

"Sorry Ty." Kai put the spoon of chocolate in his mouth and drew it back out very slowly, smirking at the Tyson's upset face.

"Yo Kai, it's for you?" Kai put the spoon down and turned to look at Ray.

"Who is it?"

"Some girl named Rika?" Kai frowned a little and got up and left the room to receive the phone.

"That's weird?"

"What?"

"Kai called Tyson, Ty."

"Why is that weird? We call him Ty"

"But Kai never calls me that, he's more formal."

"He's also a lot happier."

"Are you sure you gave him headache tablets?"

"Positive." Kai walked back in and sat down.

"Well, anything important?"

"No, she just wanted to know what our address was"

"And you gave it to her?"

"Yeah"

"Is that wise? I mean, why does she want it?"

"I'm guessing to post something" he replied picking his spoon up and stuck it in the cake.

"DAMN IT!" everyone turned there attention to Tyson. "I could've taken your cake while you were on the phone!" everyone sighed and Ray and Max went back to there queries.

"So who is she?" Max asked.

"What?"

"Well you wouldn't give your address to just anyone." Ray stated.

"She's a friend"

"A friend? Since when have you had friends other then us?" Tyson said with his mouth full.

"He has a point Kai; you're not the most sociable of people"

"Unless it's a girlfriend!" everyone looked at Tyson and then at Kai.

"Look, she is just a friend. A close friend but still a friend, nothing more." Max mentally sighed with relief.

"So…how do you know her?"

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen you with any girl other than Hilary?"

"I knew her when I was little." There was a slight pause "she lived in Russia." They all fell silent. Although they didn't know much about Kai, they knew his childhood wasn't pain free. Feeling uncomfortable, Tyson decided to break the silence.

"So…what's she sending you?"

"dunno." And so another conversation aroused about post and other pointless things. After washing the dishes and tidying the mess they had made playing cards, they decided to go to bed. They all went to their rooms except Max who was volunteered to put the dried plates away. When he had finished, which didn't take long, he went into his room. Kai was currently in the bathroom. He sat on the bed, he hadn't realised how tired he was. Then, Kai came out. He lifted his eyes to ask Kai a question but was greeted with his bare torso and pyjama trousers resting on his perfect hips. Max quickly took his eyes off Kai's body and onto his face. He felt his cheeks burn.

"Sorry, I forgot to wash my shirt earlier." Kai said quietly and walked to the bed. Max quickly got up and headed into the bathroom. _'Why the hell is he apologising?'_ he thought.

When he came out, Kai was in bed, muscular arms over the duvet and part of his chest was showing.

"You feeling better now?" Max asked getting under the duvet.

"Yeah thanks. I never thought I'd see the day when Tyson was right" Max chuckled and got ready to turn the light off.

"You ready?"

"Yep" once the light was off, they fell straight asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

forgot to put disclaimer and note on the last chapter. i don't own beyblade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

Kai opened his eyes slowly. They met a sweet, cute, smiling angelic face. Kai smiled. Mornings were perhaps Kai's favourite time of the day. It was when he opened his eyes to see this beautiful, blonde angel. His eye's looked over the sweet face and they fell upon those little pink lips. For the last three weeks, all Kai wanted to do was shift towards Max and wake him up by kissing him. But that wasn't going to happen. Right now, he wanted to wrap his arms round the smaller boy and hold him, but that wasn't going to happen either. He sighed and sat up, leaning against the wall the head of the bed was against. He saw that Max was curled up. He sighed again and picked up the book on the table on his right. He looked at Max's form again then started to read.

When Max woke up, he saw that Kai was sitting up and reading.

"Good morning" Kai said turning from his book and gave Max a smile.

"Mornin'" he replied sitting up. "How long have you been up?"

"'Bout half an hour." Kai said looking at his book again.

"What time is it?" Kai looked at the clock beside him.

"Nine" Max leant against the wall. He didn't want to be up this early but he wasn't tired.

"You can go back to sleep, I don't mind?"

"I'm not really tired." He turned to see Kai shrug. Now Kai was sitting up, Max could see Kai's chest raise and fall with every breath. He could see the muscle of Kai abdomen just above the duvet. Fearing Kai might notice him staring, Max decided he needed to do something. "I think I'll have a shower. Would you mind?"

"Nope. Go ahead." And so Max did. He got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom.

A while later, the door opened and Max saw that Kai was still reading. Kai looked up from his book to see a wet, half naked Max. Kai couldn't help but stare. He'd seen Max's chest before but not like this. His golden locks were over his angelic face and dripping on his shoulders. Max's fine muscle clear for the whole world to see. And his towel riding dangerously low on his thin hips. Kai could see Max's whole abdomen quite clearly. Max turned and went to his chest of drawers. Kai watched his every move. He could now see the beautiful dip in his back and could see the top of Max's buttocks.

"Forgot to take clothes in with me." Max explained but Kai wasn't listening. It took all his strength not to go over there and ravish him on the spot. As Max turned round, Kai quickly looked back at his book. As soon as Max turned away from him, Kai looked at him again. He'd seen a lot of things in his life, but nothing as beautiful as Max.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aww, Kai loves him too...


	9. Chapter 9

i don't own beyblade. this chapter's quite sweet. enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9:

It had been a normal day. Everyone decided to stay in today. They just played video games, read, and ate. It was about 11 when they went to bed. Kai had fallen straight asleep and Max stared at him for a little bit before he fell into slumber. A low groan had woken Max up. He stared at the clock that he was facing. It was 3 am. Max turned to see if it was Kai who woke him up. It definitely was. Kai was lying on his back covered in sweat, a huge worried/angry/anxious frown on his face. He was grunting and moving a bit. _'Is Kai…having a …nightmare?' _Max thought. He watched, worried. Should he wake him or leave him. Then suddenly, Kai bolted up, arm stretched, reaching for something that wasn't there. His arm dropped and his breathing was still heavy. He sat like that, not moving at all. "Kai?" Max said softly, sitting up slowly. He looked at Kai's face. His eyes were staring downward, shadow about to engulf his sad, deep in thought eyes. When he didn't get a reply, Max put a hand on Kai's bare shoulder. "Kai? Are you alright?" Kai fell back on the bed and turned his back on Max.

"Fine" he said in a deep cold voice. Max wasn't going to accept that as an answer. Kai obviously wasn't 'fine' and he wanted to help. He shuffled a bit nearer Kai and put a hand on Kai's arm.

"Kai, you had a bad dream, do you want to talk about it?"

"No" he answered plainly not facing Max.

"It'll help."

"I don't need help. I just want to go to sleep."

"But…"

"I don't want or need to talk about it Max. Go to sleep." Max shuffled away and lied down facing Kai's back. An hour had passed and Max was dying with concern. He couldn't sleep and he knew Kai wasn't.

"I know your not asleep Kai." Max said. He got no reply. "Please talk to me?"

"I don't want to Max."

"Kai I'm worried, I've never seen you like that."

"Well don't be. It's not like I'm not used to it."

"You've had them before?"

"Yes"

"Kai, let me help I don't like to see you upset."

"I'm not upset and why should you be worried?"

"Because I care about you and I don't mean like fancying you, I mean as a friend."

"If you cared you'd leave me alone like I wish."

"I do care and that's why I'm risking getting hit in the face to make sure you alright. Kai, talking about it will help!"

"I doubt it…I can take care of it."

"You obviously can't if you're still having them!"

"Just leave me alone Max" throughout their small conversation, Kai never raised his voice more than quiet talking. Max on the other hand was getting extremely worried about his crush and getting a bit angry he couldn't help him. The moonlight was shining on their bed from the window above their heads. It was dim but they could still see each others features. Max leant over Kai to see his face. And he saw something he had never expected. There was a single tear stain on Kai's cheek. Max's eyes widened with concern.

"What happened Kai? It must have been bad to make you cry."

"I'm not crying."

"You may not be crying but you shed a single tear, and that's still a lot for you. Please Kai I want to help. Keeping it in is just going to make it worse." Kai had just about enough of this. If Max didn't stop he was going to shout at him. He turned to lie on his back and tell Max straight in the face to leave him alone. But when he turned, he met Max's huge, marine blue, glistening eyes. He stared at them for a moment, completely lost in them seeing the sadness and worry. He blinked bringing him out of the trance.

"I really don't want to talk about it Max" he looked down at him, still leaning over Kai.

"Why?"

"Cos…it …still…hurts…" he couldn't lie to Max. Max looked at him in silence for a bit, a little shocked.

"If it's that bad, you should tell someone."

"I have. Mr. Dickenson knows, and Rika…"

"Do they know you still have nightmares" Kai nodded. "But they're not here now."

"They can't be there for me every time I can't sleep."

"Someone should be."

"It's not that big a deal Max, I can handle it."

"Then why can't you go back to sleep?"

"Because I don't want to. I wanted to think about the dream."

"You wanted to or were forced to?" Kai looked at Max, unsure how to answer that. Seeing he wasn't going to get a reply, Max asked another question. "Was it about your childhood?" Kai's eyes started to sting, he needed to close them. He nodded. Max sighed. Him and the rest of the Bladebreakers knew Kai had a dodgy past but they didn't know how dodgy. Having a grandfather who pretended to love you just to use you was bad enough but there was a lot more to it.

"It was about my parents…" Kai continued. Max wasn't expecting him to give any more detail. Kai on the other hand thought Max wasn't going to leave him alone until he told him what happened in the dream.

"Your parents?" Kai nodded, eyes still closed. There was a silence where Kai thought Max knew enough but he could hear Max's mind begging him to explain.

"It's a long story and I don't particularly want to retell it but I'll summarise. Neither I nor my parents knew what Voltaire's business was all we knew was the headquarters was in Russia. For a holiday, Voltaire took us to Russia and to his 'company'," Kai paused, Max knew something painful must have happened, "I won't go into detail but…he separated me from my parents…physically…painfully…" Kai stopped and opened his eyes, not meeting Max's. "I was re-enacting what happened." Max was on the verge of tears. He saw a tear trickle down Kai's cheek. _'What the hell did that bastard do to him?' _Max thought. Kai finally looked up to meet Max's eyes. Those ocean eyes were sad which made Kai feel worse. Max wanted to ask so many questions but knew Kai wasn't ready to tell. "That's why I didn't want to talk about it" Kai said still staring into Max's eyes.

"Kai? I'm…sorry. If you ever need to talk to someone, please feel free to come to me…I want to help." Kai nodded,

"Thanks" Max got off Kai and lay down next to him. After a minute of silence, Max whispered to Kai.

"I'm here for you Kai." Kai smiled, he liked having Max close to him and he liked someone being there to talk to. Mr. Dickenson was always away on business and Kai would never open up to him anyway and Rika, well she was all over the world. Granted, if Kai needed her, she'd be by his side like a shot but, he needed to be with someone 24/7.

"I know." Kai whispered back and shuffled a bit nearer Max. They fell asleep like that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review this chapter, i'm not sure if that was a good idea for Kai's past. i may go into detail in later chapters...i dunno. thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

don't own beyblade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 10:

Kai woke up to see an empty space next to him. He looked at the end of the bed and saw Max by his drawers putting a book or something away.

"Morning!" Max said cheerfully and beamed at Kai. He couldn't help but smile back at the angel.

"Mornin'" Kai replied a little less enthusiastic. He noticed that Max was fully dressed in his V-force clothes. "What time is it?" he asked.

"1o'clock"

"WHAT!" Kai sat up quickly, staring at Max. He'd never slept in that late. Max smiled at him and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Calm down. I thought you needed the sleep."

"Max…"

"I also knew you had nothing better to do. Besides, the rest of us haven't been up that long. Ty and Ray got up 'bout 10"

"That's 3 hours, seems pretty long to me."

"So you're saying you don't feel better after having a good lie-in?"

"No…" Kai mumbled.

"Good! So don't complain!" Max got back up and went back to whatever he was doing. Kai smiled at him. He did love Max. He had for a long time. It started at the American tournament and seemed to grow throughout the years. The only problem was telling him. The fact Max liked him didn't make it any easier. It still meant the difficulties of realising emotions (not one of Kai's strong points) and the fact Max could get hurt. After all, if he went out with Max, Voltaire would learn he had feelings for the blonde therefore another way of hurting Kai. But he didn't know how much longer he could keep his lust and love contained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

very short chapter. please review.


	11. Chapter 11

i don't own beyblade

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 11:

A couple of days after the night Kai had the nightmare and everything was normal. Max never mention it to Kai and didn't tell the others. Tyson was out shopping and Ray went to look up something in the library. Kai assumed Max was out too so he just stepped in the house without announcing his arrival. He decided he needed a piss so he went to his bathroom. He was trying to remember the words to some song he got stuck in his head and paid no attention to the other sounds in the house. He opened the bathroom door to see a flushed Max in the shower, panting and hand down past where Kai could see. He stood there staring at Max, his cheeks getting redder, and Max staring back really embarrassed. Suddenly snapping back to reality, Kai said sorry, very quickly, and shut the door behind him. He walked away from the door and leaned against the wall. He put his blushing face in his hands and sighed. He could still see the image of Max in his head. Blushing with pleasure, hot, naked and soaked. If Max fancied Kai, did that mean that while he was masturbating, he was picturing Kai? Did that mean Kai was causing Max's pleasure? _'Oh no!'_ Kai could feel himself getting hard at the thought of that beautiful, flustered Max in the shower and him right next to him. Ok, he had to get out of the house and avoid Max until he got his dignity back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review!


	12. Chapter 12

thanks for the reviews. since this is my first proper fic, they're much appreciated! hope you enjoy this chapter! don't own beyblade.

_'thoughts'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12:

Max and Kai didn't see each other 'til bedtime. Kai was already in bed and Max was just getting under the duvet. Kai flicked the switch.

"Uh…Kai…" Max was blushing although Kai couldn't see it, "um…sorry for…earlier…"

"It's alright. You shouldn't be so embarrassed, everyone does it Max." Max flushed even more at the thought of Kai wanking. "Anyway, it's my fault for walking in, sorry."

"I didn't lock the door 'cos I thought everyone was out."

"I didn't bother checking if anyone was in 'cos I thought you were out." They both sighed and a silence crept in. After a moment, Max started giggling. Kai looked at him puzzled. Max had gotten over his embarrassed stage.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Sorry, it's just…I've never seen you blush before…" he carried on giggling. Kai blushed again.

"You were blushing too…"

"Yeah, but I had good reason to!" he started laughing "don't get me wrong, you look extremely cute when you blush… but I want to know why you were blushing."

"You were naked; don't you blush when you see someone naked?"

"You don't! When we walked in on Tyson changing you weren't blushing. You just had a disgusted look on your face."

"Well…"

"C'mon Kai, there must be a good reason for it"

"There was…"

"And that was…?"

"Well…'cos...I…like you…" the last part was very quiet. Max had stopped laughing and sat up to stare at Kai.

"What?" Kai sat up as well not liking Max looking down at him.

"Cos I like you" he repeated.

"What… like I like you?" Kai nodded looking down on the bed. This was far to embarrassing for his liking. Suddenly he found himself being pushed down on the bed and a pair of soft lips on his. He kissed back until they were lying down again and the kiss broke. Max was lying on top of Kai.

"You're a lot stronger then I thought?" Kai said shocked at the sudden contact. Max was smirking.

"Well, you know what they say about a man in love…" Max suddenly snapped out of his smirk when he realised what he said, _'I shouldn't have said that, it's too soon!' _But Kai only smiled at Max and pressed his lips against the blondes. His tongue travelled along the bottom of Max's lip, begging for entrance. Max gladly obliged, _'like he even has to ask' _Max thought. He parted his lips a bit for Kai and as his tongue slid in, it sent shivers down his spine. He moaned at the sensation. Kai was finally tasting Max and vice-verse. Each tasted sweeter then they had imagined. Unfortunately, they had to part for air but they soon kissed again but this time more passionately. Their tongues rolled and slid against each other. They sucked, moaned and fought for dominance. Kai rolled Max onto his back was leaning over him but Max wasn't going to give up easily. He started massaging Kai's tongue but Kai had a surprise. He rubbed his groin against Max's causing the blonde to moan and forget about the kiss, thus Kai being the dominant one. But the turtle soon came back and lifted his body to meet Kai's and pushed his thigh against Kai's crotch hard, not causing pain but causing pleasure and a moan to come from the older teen. He saw this as his opportunity and pushed Kai onto his back and, breaking the kiss, straddled him. Kai looked up at him slightly shocked. Max had a huge smirk on his face. He ran his palms up Kai's muscular chest enjoying the touch of the body that he could never touch before. He ground his groin into Kai's hips.

"Looks like I'm the dominant one" he smirked. Kai smirked back.

"Really?" Kai lifted his hands and started tickling Max's sides. Max bent over, grabbing Kai's wrists to try to make him stop, laughing hard. Kai chuckled at Max and continued with the tickling. He rolled the blonde back on his back pinning him down with his body and stopped tickling him. Max was relieved and looked up into Kai's beautiful face. He smiled up at him and moved a bang out of his eye. He liked this position. Kai leaning over him, he felt warm and protected.

"Looks like you win." Kai's hand brushed over Max's smiling face.

"Looks like…" he said quietly. He stared into Max's eyes. Max could see that the lust had been replaced in Kai's crimson eyes. They were now swimming with emotion but the one standing out was love. The lust and want had been replaced by pure love for the blonde. He leant down and kissed Max's lips gently but passionately. No tongue, not sexual, just an 'I love you' kiss. They parted and Max beamed even more. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and brought their bodies even closer. Now that Max had brought their faces even closer, Kai started to kiss his jaw. Max arched into Kai's body loving the touch. The bluenette took the opportunity to wrap one arm round Max's back and the other behind his head. Max lied back down, his head resting in Kai's hand that was playing sensually with his hair. He felt Kai's other hand massage his back. Kai's wonderful mouth still kissing and licking the flesh just under his jaw. All Kai's actions made Max's abdomen flip and tie itself in knots. They sent shivers down his body and to his fingertips and toes. He wasn't sure he could take it. Kai's mouth found itself on Max's right ear. He licked and sucked on it, his hot saliva sending sensations to his cock. Max groaned and lifted his hips to rub his groin against Kai's. Kai moaned, sending vibrations straight to Max's cock. Max was so hard it wasn't funny, his boxers chafed like hell! Kai started to kiss Max's neck pushing his body into Max who loved it. He didn't care if anyone heard. If he kept the moans and groans in, he'd burst with pleasure. No one had ever made Max feel like the way Kai did, no one even came close. Kai removed his hands from behind Max and released Max's neck. Seeing an opportunity, Kai slid his hungry tongue between Max's slightly parted lips. Instantly, the blonde began to suck on it sending shivers straight to Kai's groin. Kai got to work on removing Max's pyjama top, still kissing him. He undid every button without even looking then, still deep in the kiss, ran his hands up the soft torso. One of his arms slid between Max's back and his shirt, the other went behind his head as before. He lifted Max into a sitting position, never breaking the passionate kiss, the hand that was holding Max's head was now sliding his top off, the other still holding Max in place. Once the shirt was tossed aside, Kai laid the turtle back down and only breaking the kiss and opening their eyes when they'd done this and were out of breathe. Kai looked down Max's body, admiring the bare, beautiful torso. He started kissing Max's neck again and shoulder, biting, sucking and licking making Max arch and groan. He loved the feel of Max and every time he moaned, it made Kai's abdomen twist. He lifted his head to look at the little marks he left on the soft skin. He smiled. Max was now his little angle and no one else's. He looked at Max's face. He was smiling seductively. Not wanting to give Max a chance to torment him, Kai let his tongue slide down to Max's chest. He took the right erect nipple in his mouth and sucked hard unexpectantly, making Max gasp loudly. Kai smirked at the reaction and put his hand over the other erect nipple. He pinched and twiddled the nipple with his fingers. Max's hand buried itself in Kai's soft hair. The other grabbed onto the sheets. Kai released the rosy bud and licked his way to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Once satisfied, Kai ran his tongue lower to Max's abdomen and kissed all over it. Max gasped and gripped harder on the sheets and Kai's head as he moved ever lower. Finally, Kai reached Max's trousers. Kai moved to the side and ran a finger along the rim of the trousers. Then, pushed them down and off Max's legs. Kai's eyes looked straight at the black boxes. There was a huge, obvious bulge. Max was hard, extremely hard. He smirked and went on to remove the boxers. He slid them down as he did with the trousers and looked at Max's manhood. It was big, much bigger then Kai had expected. Max started to blush under the seductive gaze of Kai. He felt a tad embarrassed being the only on naked. Kai turned his gorgeous, crimson, sexy, full of lust eyes to Max's face. Max couldn't brake away from his gaze and stared back losing himself in the fire of Kai's want. Then he noticed Kai's head move down to his crotch and wrapped a hand around it making him gasp. Without breaking eye contact, Kai stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Max's weeping cock. Max arched closing his eye's and tried to buck but Kai held him down. Kai smirked at the reaction and licked all the way down Max's length and licked Max's balls, causing said boy to moan. This needed to go faster. Max was throbbing painfully, he needed to release now. Although Kai was also throbbing hard and wanted to speed it up, he wanted this to be rememberable, pleasurable and perfect. He continued to lick and kiss Max's sex. Max looked down at Kai. He saw the concentration in Kai's eyes. He put his hand in Kai's hair again, massaging his head. Kai looked up to see Max. He was smiling and his big blue eyes beckoned him to come nearer. Kai moved up and leant over Max. He kissed the blonde passionately on the lips. When they broke Max started to talk.

"Kai?" Kai looked at Max questionably. He spoke so seductively, full of lust. He moved his mouth to Kai's ear and whispered sexily, "you still have your pants on…" the deep, tempting voice, sent shivers down Kai's body. Max's hands travelled down Kai's sides down to the rim of Kai's pants. Kai got up and stood by the bed, it was going to be awkward and take to long trying to get them off with Kai on the bed. He pushed them down revealing his boxers. Max's hands were straight on them, ready to pull the down. His eyes fixed on the bulge in the clothing. He smirked and pulled the garments down. There, right if front of him was Kai's very big cock. Max's eye's glistened with amazement and lust. He was still staring at it and holding Kai's hips, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Problem?" Kai asked, worried about Max's intense gaze.

"No…" he answered without looking up at Kai. He smirked and moved closer to Kai's body. His head was directly in front Kai's abdomen. He kissed softly on Kai's navel making the older teen gasp. He moved lower, his tongue darting out to lick at the soft flesh. Finally, he reached Kai's length and kissed and licked at it. He took Kai's tip in his mouth and hummed. The vibrations made Kai moan, loud. Max tried not to smile and took more of Kai's length in his mouth. He moved up and down it, sucking and massaging with his tongue. Kai put his right hand in Max's hair and the other on top of Max's hand on his hip. Max looked up at Kai meeting his eye's. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. Those huge blue, innocent eyes were moving up and down Kai's cock causing so much pleasure. Such a big sin for such an innocent, angelic person to do. While Kai thought about this, Max saw his opportunity and sucked hard. Kai threw his head back and moaned. Max released Kai's cock and smiled at him. Kai looked down at him wondering what he was going to do next. He stood up wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and looked up at him. It was then that Kai saw that all innocence had gone. Only love, lust and hunger were in his is. He kissed Kai on the lips.

"I want you inside me Kai…" he whispered. Kai nodded and kissed Max's head. Suddenly, Max was out of his arms and was walking in the bathroom. Kai looked puzzled then Max reappeared with a bottle in his hand. "Lube…" he explained bluntly.

"You don't waste time do you Max?" Kai said smirking. Max smiled back shaking his head. He got back on the bed and put the bottle on the table. He beckoned Kai to join him and he did. He leant over the blonde and kissed him. The kisses travelled down his whole body, Kai's right hand remained on Max's cheek, stroking it. He reached his destination and kissed its tip. Max spread his legs apart, leaning his face into Kai's hand. Kai looked up at him and was greeted with a smile. Max handed him the bottle. He covered his fingers in the lube and started to insert his first finger. Max gasped and held Kai's hand that was on his cheek. Kai started to worry, what if Max wasn't ready? Soon Max relaxed and Kai started to move his finger in and out. He then added a second. Max grunted a little but didn't tense up. Kai kept his eyes on Max's face so he could tell if he was in pain. He may not have been in pain, but he wasn't enjoying it. Kai had to make this pleasurable for the young teen; he didn't want him to regret this. Kai suddenly took Max's cock in his mouth. Max gasped at the sudden attention. Kai kept stroking Max's cheek as he moved up and down, taking as much of Max as he could. Max may have been enjoying the blowjob but he still wasn't comfortable with what Kai's fingers were doing. Kai had to find Max's prostrate; he couldn't carry on if he thought Max wasn't enjoying it. He pushed his two fingers in further. Suddenly, Max arched his back high, threw his head back and groaned loudly. _'Bingo!'_ Kai continued to suck on Max's cock while moving his fingers in and out, each time hitting that spot. Max moaned with each movement and put a hand in Kai's hair, encouraging him to go on, letting him know he was enjoying it. While Max was in ecstasy, Kai put his third and then fourth finger into him. He kept touching Max's pleasure point and Max couldn't take much more. "Kai! I…I'm…gonna…" Kai knew Max was coming so, he hit his spot once again and sucked hard on his cock. Max gripped at Kai's hair and he came hard in Kai's mouth, moaning in pleasure. Kai swallowed the hot liquid that entered his mouth and withdrew his fingers. He got on his knees and elbows and leant over Max smiling. Max opened his eyes and smiled back. Kai kissed Max's lips and slipped his tongue into Max's hot mouth. Their tongues rolled against each other swapping saliva. When they parted for air, Kai started kissing and sucking Max's neck again. Max could feel himself getting hard again. He didn't understand how Kai did that to him. One kiss, even just one touch made Max's body quiver. Max looked down Kai's body as he carried on kissing him. He saw that Kai was still hard and looking at Kai's hard on made Max get harder. Max lifted Kai's head to look at him.

"Kai? I want you inside me…now" before Kai could reply, Max sit up, pushing Kai up with him. Sitting up, Max latched his mouth on Kai's shoulder. He sucked on his skin while Max stroked and massaged his back. Kai's touch sent sensations to Max's groin. Max lied down leaving Kai sitting in between his legs. Kai put lube around his cock and placed the tip by Max's entrance. He leant over the blonde and put his free arm above Max's head. Max braced himself. Kai was big, and it was going to hurt. Kai pushed the tip of his cock into Max. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as pain seared through him. Kai paused.

"Let's stop." He said.

"No."

"But you're in pain!"

"I want this Kai. Just…give me a minute to adjust…" Max said, his eyes still tightly shut. "Ok, go further…" Kai let go of his sex and took Max's hand. He entwined their fingers and he slowly pushed all the way in. Max screamed a little. It burnt so much and the pain was unbelievable. He squeezed Kai's hand and was shedding a tear.

"Max, please, let's stops. You're in too much pain."

"Kai I'm fine. Just carry on."

"But…"

"But nothing Kai. You and I both want this." Kai sighed in defeat.

"Alright…I'll try not to hurt you. If it get's too much, tell me and I'll stop." With that, Kai withdrew and thrust back in quickly. Max was so tight, it was unbelievable. Max groaned again at the pain but encouraged Kai nonetheless. Again, Kai withdrew to trust back in again. Max was still in pain and it pained him that he was the one causing it. He had to find Max's spot again. This time, when he withdrew, he slammed into Max hard and…

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" bullseye! Max arched into Kai's body, groaning with pleasure and not pain. Kai leant down and kissed Max's neck. He moved in and out of Max and with every thrust came a moan of utter pleasure. Max had forgotten the previous feeling. In fact he forgot about everything except Kai and his manhood inside of him. The pleasure was causing his vision to blur and each thrust of Kai's made him harder. Every time Kai pulled away, Max would meet his thrust by pushing himself onto Kai. This feeling was unbelievable. Kai noticed that Max was hard again and moved his hand from above Max's head to wrap around Max's cock. He stroked and pumped his length to his own rhythm. Max couldn't stand it, the pleasure was too much. He could see white dots flashing and it felt as though he was going to explode. It was only when Kai squeezed it a bit did Max realise he was still holding Kai's hand. He smiled. He looked Kai directly in the face. As the teen rocked back and forth, Max could see his face was flushed and could see him sweating. In fact he could feel him sweating. They both were. Kai felt a gaze on him. He looked down at Max. His face was rosy and his golden hair a mess. But Kai couldn't concentrate on Max's beautiful face, he was nearing his climax and so was Max.

"Kai I'm…coming…" suddenly Max let go of Kai's hand flung both arms around the older teen. Kai leant on his elbow and held Max tight, while the other hand pumped harder. Soon, Max dug his fingernails into Kai's back as he came over Kai's hand. Kai still stroked Max through his orgasm causing the blonde to quiver with pleasure. Max's walls tightened around Kai's cock and when Max moaned his name, Kai came hard inside of him. The hot liquid shot deep into Max making him to gasp.

Max laid back down exhausted. After withdrawing from Max, Kai lied down next to him feeling the same. They both were panting and sweaty. After a moment Kai shifted onto his side and put his arms around Max's body, pulling him into his embrace. Max smiled, ready to fall asleep in Kai's arms.

"Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." Max smiled even more.

"I love you too Kai." They fell asleep soon afterwards. Max buried in Kai's chest and Kai holding Max lovingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked that. sorry if it was a bit crap, first time i'v written anythng like that. again, Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey people! Thanks for the reviews and (although it's a little late) I hope you all had a good holiday. well, here's the next instalment. hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Max slowly came back to reality but kept his eyes shut. Even though he was awake, he wasn't ready to open his eyes, he wanted to go back to sleep. But now he was conscious, Max noticed how warm his body was. He could feel skin on his cheek, an arm draped over his side and something above his head. He opened his eyes to see his cheek and hands against a bare torso. He looked up to see Kai fast asleep, his chin resting slightly on Max's head. Max smiled. That ecstasy hadn't been a dream, he had slept with Kai and Kai said he loved him. Max pushed himself closer to Kai who in response subconsciously hugged him tighter. Max fell back asleep.

Kai reluctantly opened his eyes. For the last minute, Kai had tried to ignore the sunlight highlighting his eyelids but it was in vein. He looked down and saw the blonde angle curled up against him. He smiled down at the boy and shuffled down the bed a bit so his face was level with the innocent angles. Max was still asleep, a small smile on his pink lips. Kai kissed his forehead and stoked the golden locks. About twenty minutes later, Max let out a happy sigh and opened his eyes. He was greeted with the phoenix's soft eyes and beautiful face.

"Morning" Kai whispered stroking Max's hair again. Max closed his eyes again and let out a satisfied sigh and slid closer to Kai.

"Morning" he replied opening his eyes again. For a moment they gazed at each other smiling, each remembering the night before. "What time is it?" Max asked. It didn't feel like he'd been asleep that long since he woke up next to Kai but it was dark then and now brilliant sunshine emitted the room.

"About 8 I think." Kai sat up and shifted up the bed to lean against the wall. He winced a bit when his bare back contacted the cold brick but he didn't move away. Max sat up too and stared back at Kai. "What?"

"Nothing…" Max replied his smile fading as he looked down at the white sheets.

"Something's obviously bothering you, what is it?" Kai asked, slightly worried.

"I just…do you regret what happened…last night?" Max asked nervously, still staring at the sheets. Kai was dumbfounded. He wasn't sure how to answer.

"No…not at all…do…you?" Kai wasn't sure if Max was dropping him a huge hint or just paranoid.

"No! It's just…" Max looked up at Kai and shifted a little nearer "I've wanted you so long…I was scared that you might not want me…" Kai gave Max a sincere smile and leaned forward to bring Max against his body again.

"Max, I love you. I want you just as much as you want me, if not more. You have nothing to worry about." Max smiled and sunk into Kai's embrace. After a moment of silence, Max spoke again.

"Kai…do you think we should tell the others?" there was a bit of silence while Kai thought.

"I dunno it's up to you…" a grin spread across Max's innocent face.

"I don't think we should. It might be fun not to…" he looked up at Kai with his huge blue eyes. Kai smirked back.

"Something tells me that you're not as innocent as I thought you were…" Max sat up and shrugged in return, grin still on his face.

"Well… do you agree?"

"Go on then…it could be interesting…"

"Good!" The grin turned into a beam. "Well, I'm gonna have a shower and then see if Ray's ready to start breakfast" with that, Max slid out of the sheets to reveal his bear back and arse. Kai couldn't help but scan the beautiful body. Max lifted his arms above his head and stretched his muscle flexing. With a small grunt, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Once the door shut, Kai shook his head and chuckled. He picked up his book and waited for Max to return.

Soon enough, Max had come out of the shower and was humming. He was wearing his dark jeans and light yellow t-shirt that had brown writing on it. He walked towards Kai and sat next to him on the bed, taking his book away. Max was close enough for Kai to smell the fruity shampoo he used.

"I'm gonna see if Ray's up. Are you havin' a shower?"

"Is that a hint?" Kai said sarcastically and sat up to get even nearer Max.

"Maybe…" Max smiled back. "Actually I was just wondering how long you would be before you would be eating breakfast?"

"Hmm…10 minuets. I'll have a quick shower." He leaned forward and kissed Max gently on the lips. Max smiled and left the room.

Max quietly shut the door behind him. The living room was filled with sunlight. He walked into the kitchen to see a similar yellow tint. Ray wasn't in either rooms which meant he was either still asleep or had gone to get more food because Tyson had a midnight "snack". Max quietly padded over to Tyson and Rays room. He slowly opened the door so it wouldn't make a noise and peeked in. Sure enough, there was Ray fast asleep; breathing in unison with Tyson's snoring. He smiled and closed the door again. _'Looks like I'll be making breakfast today. Hmmm…what should I make? Oh, I know…PANCAKES!' _Max thought as he walked back into the kitchen. He switched the radio on and started to get the ingredients together. Max started to sing and dance to the radio and was completely oblivious to the world around him. Kai came out and went into the kitchen. He smiled and leaned against the wall. Max was humming and singing a couple of lines of the song and dancing.

"Having fun?" Kai asked. Although Max didn't know Kai had come in, he wasn't shocked when he heard Kai's voice.

"Yep!" was his answer as he continued to bob to the music and move the pan from side to side. Kai pushed himself of the wall and walked towards Max.

"Where's Ray?"

"Still asleep. So I thought I'd cook this morning. I'm making pancakes!" he said not taking his eyes of the pan. Kai grinned and snaked his arms around Max's waist and rested his chin on Max's shoulder, also staring at the beige liquid in the pan.

About five minutes later, Max asked Kai to wake the others. Kai sighed, let go of Max and prepared to go into 'the pit of eternal stench and doom' as he called it. Even Ray, one of the cleanest and respectable people Kai ever knew couldn't sort out Tyson's living habits. Kai wasn't sure how Ray was still alive. He braced himself, holding his breath, and opened the door. He saw a sprawled out snoring Tyson and a tucked up Ray. Kai sighed and started to make his way over to the bed. There were comics and games on the floor and various sharp objects pointing out from the heap of junk. Kai finally made his way to Ray's side of the bed and the floor was spotless here. He went over to Ray and pushed him lightly to wake him up.

"Ray" he whispered. Ray opened his eyes. "Max is cooking breakfast, it'll be ready soon." Kai continued.

"Thanks." Ray said sleepily. Kai turned his attention to the pile of idiot next to Ray. Neither whispering nor shaking Tyson would get him up. Yelling was a better chance and if he mentioned pancakes, he'd be up like a shot, though he might try and eat Max to get to the pancakes. Aahhh…decisions, decisions, decisions.

"Tyson! Get up!" there was a loud groan and a frown appeared on the dragon's face. "Come on Tyson!" this time a growl emerged from him.

"Kai…leave me alone. It's too early!" Kai sighed; 1 o'clock was too early for Tyson.

"Look, Max is cooking breakfast. If you don't get up now, you won't get any!" Tyson sat up as if he wasn't sleepy at all. There was a puzzled look on his face.

"Max is cooking breakfast?" he looked down to see the white tiger next to him. He looked back at Kai. "Great! Max cooks my favourite things! So Kai, what's he cooking?" this got Ray to look at Kai too.

"Have to wait and see." Kai answered and made his way out of the death-trap. "It'll be ready soon so I suggest you hurry up." He called back before he closed the door. He made his way back to the kitchen. Max had made a pile of pancakes and put them on a plate. He was now setting the table.

"They up?" Max asked.

"Just about. They'll be ready soon." Kai moved towards Max and kissed him on the lips then sat down at the table. Max grinned and just put the last plate down when Tyson came running in, grabbed the nearest chair and sat down. Luckily, Kai had decided to sit the other side of the table today. Ray soon followed, the sleepiness completely gone. Max went to get the plate of pancakes.

"So, you too sleep well?" Ray asked innocently. Max froze, a slight blush appearing on his face. Thank god he was facing the wall.

"Yep." Kai answered completely calm. "You?"

"Great!" Tyson yelled.

"Not so well…" Ray said quietly. Kai smirked and looked towards Max who was bringing the plate to the table. As he bent down to put the plate on the table, Kai could see the faintest blush on Max's cheeks. He smiled. Thankfully, the others didn't notice because they were staring at the pile of food.

"PANCAKES! Nice one Maxie!" Max smiled at Tyson, the blush finally disappearing. Once they had all finished, Max collected their plates and put them in the sink.

"Hey Ray, I'll give you a game on the PS2"

"You're on!" Tyson and Ray went into the living room and sat on the floor staring some car game, Kai didn't really care. He looked at Max who had started washing up. Kai picked up a magazine and started to read it. When Dirty Harry by the Gorillaz came on the radio, Max started dancing again. Kai looked up to see the blonde swaying his hips and humming to the tune. He stared at the beautiful body move eyes often drifting to Max's swaying ass. A load 'Nnnnnnooooooooo!' brought Kai back to reality. Once again Tyson had lost and started arguing with Ray. Kai stared at the two when he felt soft lips press against his cheek. He turned to see Max smiling down at him.

"I thought you didn't want the others to know?" Kai said in a low voice, verging seductive.

"I don't" Max whispered in Kai's ear, licking the rim before he went back to the sink. And so it was official. This was going to be a game. Neither of them could control their urge for each other so the object of the game so not to get caught.

The day went on. Kai and Max stealing quick kisses and touches without the others knowing until Kai had to go shopping for dinner. Max was in the kitchen getting a drink when the other two walked in. Tyson sat down at the table shuffling cards while Ray went to the fridge to get some milk.

"So Maxie, how's sharing a room with Kai going?" Max looked at Tyson puzzled.

"Yeah, has he said anything yet? Y'know, about your crush?" oh yeah, they didn't know.

"Its fine and no he hasn't"

"Do you still have a crush on him?" Max nodded blushing slightly.

"Do you love him?"

"What!" Max turned to Ray.

"Do you love him?" he repeated taking a sip from his drink.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A pretty straight forward one" Tyson said looking at the blonde. "Do you get butterflies, can't breathe, y'know, that kind of stuff." Max looked at his drink, _'he does a hell lot more then that' _Max thought.

"'that kind of stuff'…sheesh, Tyson you have no clue do you?"

"Oh yeah and you do?"

"Yeah, I'm in love"

"You? Don't make me laugh. You can't be in love Ray with the amount of girls you get off with. What, do you love all of them in their own little way?" Tyson said the last sentence high pitch and practically dripping with sarcasm. Ray scowled but didn't answer, instead went back to the subject of Max.

"Well, do you Max?" Max kept staring into his glass.

"Yeah" he answered quietly. The other two sighed.

"Max, don't you think you should do something about this? Maybe go out and find a boyfriend or something…get your mind off Kai" Max looked at Tyson slightly confused and slightly peeved.

"Yeah I mean…no offence Max but…I really don't think Kai will ever feel the same?" Max turned to look at Ray and then back at Tyson.

"Yeah, you two are just too different." Max sighed.

"Look guys, I appreciate your concern, but it's easier said then done to forget about Kai."

"Suppose"

"Well we warned you Max and you do realise we can't resist the temptation of teasing any more."

"Ray's right, sooner or later we're gonna say something extremely hilarious but a little hurtful."

"What like you did in the park?"

"Yeah…but funnier" Tyson grinned. Max sighed again.

"Go ahead, but don't come running to me if Kai gives you a black eye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you go, another pointless chapter done. Please, please, please review! oh, and i'd appreciate if you would read and review my other story _Why?._ it's my first attempt at tragedy. well, thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed my other stories _Why?_ and _Happy Valentine's Day_. Sorry i haven't updates in a long time, inspiration just wasn't there. Warning: not a very exciting chapter but is why this story's rated M.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were eating dinner, Ray, Max and Tyson were talking about random stuff. Kai couldn't be bothered to listen. Suddenly, Kai felt something rub up the inside of his leg. His eye's widened. _'Please god let that be Max!' _Kai looked up at the blonde sitting opposite him. He was facing Tyson stating something. While Ray said something to Tyson, he gave Kai a quick, seductive glance and then faced Ray, laughing at what the tiger had said. Kai grinned to himself looking down at his plate. He returned Max's gesture by rubbing his foot up Max's inner thigh.

After dinner, the teens went to bed. Ray and Tyson said some joke about Max and quickly disappeared into their room. Max sighed and stepped into his room. He was greeted by Kai's quick lips. The door had barely shut before Kai started trailing kisses all over Max's neck. Max moaned happily and started undoing Kai's shirt. Within minutes the two were naked and massaging each other.

"God Kai! How the hell do you do it!" Kai stopped nipping at Max's neck.

"Do what?" and returned to it.

"Everything…" Max said, not able to concentrate. Kai smiled and kissed Max passionately, tongues rolling, moans of pleasure and the taste of strawberries from desert. Max quickly slicked up Kai's cock, ready for it to enter him. Kai sat cross legged in between Max's legs. He was holding Max up, ready to put him onto his cock. Max slowly pushed himself down on Kai's shaft, breathing deeply. It didn't hurt like it did yesterday but there was still a little pain. Once Kai was in him and he was comfortable, Max started bouncing up and down on Kai's sex. Kai's hands were holding the blonde's buttocks lifting and supporting him. Their pace quickened and so did their breath. The hands on Kai's shoulders started messaging and his mouth started working wonders on the bluenette's neck. Then he stopped at the bottom of Kai's neck. He licked, nibbled and started to suck on the spot. This attention made Kai moan half in pleasure half in pain. Finally, Max released the skin and looked at the red mark. He smiled, very satisfied with his work and started to kiss it softly. Kai lifted Max's head into a heated kiss. They were both nearing their climax. Kai moved his hand to Max's weeping cock. He stroked it hard and fast causing the blonde to gasp and groan. Breathing heavily, they came together. Kai flopped back onto the bed Max lying on top of him. He put his arms around the smaller teen and they fell asleep like that.

---

Max sat on the edge of the bed trying to brush his golden hair. _'I swear Kai knots it on purpose' _the turtle thought.

"Max!" Kai shouted from the bathroom. Max looked at the bathroom door shocked, had he done something wrong? Kai came out still damp from his shower, his shirt in his hand and his chest bare.

"What?" Max asked innocently.

"Look!" Kai pointed to the red oval at the base of his neck. Max smiled going back to brushing his hair.

"What? It's just a love bite." His smile grew. Kai walked in front of him and pulled the blonde into his embrace causing a small yelp.

"Is there a reason it's such a big one?" Max looked at the red spot, tracing it lightly with his fingers.

"To show you I love you and that your mine." Max looked up to meet the crimson eyes. Kai lost himself in Max's eyes. They were the purest blue and looked as deep as the ocean. "Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Sorry Max." he let go of the blonde and slipped the shirt on. Max watched as Kai did the buttons up. He liked that shirt. The crimson matched Kai's eyes but not quite. Kai's eyes were the most beautiful and oddest eye's Max had ever seen. They were a deep crimson that shone. He could see fire in them and emotion swirled in them.

"See, you can't even see it!" Kai smiled at Max and pulled him into a kiss.

In the evening, the Bladebreakers were watching a film. Max and Ray sat on the couch, Tyson laid down on the smaller sofa to their left and Kai sat in the big armchair to their right.

"So Kai, what's she like?" Kai turned to Ray who was staring at the TV.

"What?" Ray faced Kai. Tyson started to chuckle and Max and Kai were completely baffled.

"That's one hell of a love bite!"

"Ray's got a point. She must be one feisty lady!" they both laughed. Kai had left the two top buttons of his shirt undone and at this angle; you could clearly see the red patch. Max couldn't help but smirk.

"Shut up" Kai mumbled.

"Aw come on Kai, don't hold out on us"

"Yeah it was bound to happen, you almost have as many fan girls as I do!" Ray joked. "I thought you were gone a long time yesterday!"

"Firstly, I have more fangirls then you and secondly, you would only of noticed it if you were staring at me. So Ray, like to explain why you were making doe-eyes at me?" Tyson burst out laughing and Max just chuckled.

"Yeah Ray, at least I don't stare at Kai. God, you must be smitten!" Ray looked at Max a bit taken back at his openness.

"Ha ha very funny guy's! Now back to the subject! Who is she and how far d'you get?" they all turned back to Kai.

"Maxie, you don't mind if w…"

"Not at all Ty, I'm just as intrigued."

"So Kai, go on." Kai looked at them and then back to the TV.

"There's nothing to tell"

"Come on Kai! You don't get a love bite like that without a tale!"

"Where'd it happen?" Kai looked at them and then at Max who was smirking.

"Yesterday, some fangirl came up, she was pretty, I pushed her against the wall, snogged her, she snogged back, kissed her neck, she gave me this, then came home."

"What just like that?"

"Just like that"

"But, why did you leave?" Max was glad that Ray and Tyson were asking so many questions, he was intrigued to hear what Kai would come up with.

"You wanted to start dinner"

"And you left a hot girl to come home?"

"She was just a fangirl…" Max just smiled when Kai looked down at his feet. He was obviously uncomfortable.

"Lair!" Ray shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Your girlfriend did that!"

"Ray, I don't have a girlfriend" _'to right he doesn't!' _Max thought.

"Bullshit! Kai, coming from experience, you don't get love bites like that from fangirls! That is a very passionate love bite and only a girlfriend would dare give you one. Its kind of like they're marking you, you're their territory." Kai looked at Ray puzzled and glance quickly at Max.

"Whatever" he muttered.

"Aww, Kai has a girlfriend! He's in LOVE!" Tyson said. Max looked at him with a bit of a puzzled face. "Sorry Max." Tyson added when he noticed the look on the blonde's face.

"SO…what's her name?" Ray asked. Kai looked at him angrily

"Look, it's not important…it's just some girl"

"Oh come now Kai," everyone looked at Max, "she obviously is important." Max gave him a rather evil look.

"Alright…" Kai said with gritted teeth. "Her name is…Louise." _'Where the hell did that name come from?' _Max wondered.

"Is she good looking?" Tyson asked.

"Well…she's al…"

"Scrap that Kai! Is she good in bed?"

"What?" Kai looked at Ray a bit pissed.

"Well you've obviously slept with her. That was done while having sex."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"'Cos girls do that. Sometime they give you a love bite to take the pain out of sex."

"Uuuhhhmmm?" Max said a bit of anger in his voice.

"Max, I know you don't like us talking about it, but… come on its Kai!" Thank god Ray brought Max out of his anger, he was about to say something to give him and Kai away.

"Well is she?" Max looked at Kai as if saying _well am I?_

"She's…alright…"

"JUST ALRIGHT!" _'Whoooopss! Regain your control Max! He's probably just saying it, but still…' _"I mean…that is one hell of a love bite. She must be good in bed if she's that skilled with her mouth…" Kai noticed the challenging voice.

"Maybe she was just in a lot of pain…" Kai retorted. Max's eyes widened.

"psh…don't flatter yourself…" Kai smirked at Max's comment. Ray and Tyson stared at Max shocked then laughed a bit.

"Well Kai, when are you seeing her again?" Ray asked.

"Dunno…" Kai replied. _'Next time I can't explain something Max did'_ Kai said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to bring an oc into the story at some point, so I've decided to write another story explaining her. It might help to understand later chapters of this story. It's gonna be called _Well, it started like this..._ please read and review it! oh and review this story as well! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey peeps. I'm afraid it's another crap chapter but it's building up to something. Thanks again to reviews and if you manage to make it through this boring chapter, there's a bit of a preview of the next chapter...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kai decided to go to bed early. He wasn't interested in what the "idiots" had to say. Soon after, the others went to bed. Max entered his bedroom to find a moody Kai (big change!). He was sat in bed, arms crossed over his bare chest; Max's love bite clearly visible.

"Problem?" Max smirked.

"No…" Kai kept his eyes on the blanket.

"Good!" Max took off his t-shirt and walked over to Kai. He sat down on the bed and hugged him, putting his arms around the older boy's shoulders and resting his head against his chest. He heard Kai sigh and a couple of strong arms around his waist. "Thanks" Max whispered.

"What for?" Kai mumbled. The blonde lifted his head to look in the phoenix's face, a huge grin on his lips.

"For telling them it was a girlfriend." Kai smirked.

"Well as long as you're comfortable with being called a girl"

"You know what I mean!" after a moment of silence, Max shuffled toward Kai and kissed him gently on the lips. When he pulled away, he buried his face is Kai's neck. "Love you…" Kai pulled him closer and rested his head on the blonde hair.

"Love you too…" he answered. This was their third night of being a couple. The first two they had passionate sex, taking every possible feeling they could afraid the other would change their mind but tonight…tonight was different. They knew that they loved each other and neither one was willing to give up that feeling.

---

It had been about three days since Ray and Tyson saw the love bite on Kai's neck. Unknown to them, Max and Kai were still playing their game but recently it had been…more…passionate. It had moved on from quick touches. Oh yes, far beyond. They practically made-out in the game now. The aim was to make the other buckle, make them loss it or make them want more. Simple! Surprisingly, they were both very good at it and the other two hadn't noticed.

Kai had only come in half an hour ago, the other's already in bed. Ray lay awake under the duvet. It was unusually quiet, in fact extremely quiet. Tyson wasn't snoring, talking or even moving. A wave of panic came over Ray.

"Tyson?"

"Uh huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. I mean your not snoring or talking."

"Can't sleep for some reason." Just then they heard a moan. "What the hell was that?"

"It sounded like a moan…"

"Should we g…"

"OH GOD KAI!" Tyson and Ray stared at each other.

"That isn't a painful moan…" Ray said quietly.

"Do you reckon it's Louise?"

"Has to be…"

"Well he could be like you?" there was a silence while Ray thought of that possibility. "Hey, if Kai and Louise are in the bedroom, where's Max?"

"I'm guessing on the couch. Poor Maxie, bad enough Kai's going out with some girl but to kick him out of his own room for them to fuck each other!"

"And if we can hear it in here, it must be really loud for Max?"

"Should we go ask if Max wants to come in here?" just then a loud moan came out.

"If you can face it you're more than welcome to?" Ray answered and tried to get to sleep. Tyson decided not to and did the same.

---

Max was sitting on the couch watching telly when Tyson and Ray came out of their room. They had a sympathetic look on their faces and Tyson came and sat next to him, Ray just stood in front of him.

"Hey Maxie, are you alright?" Tyson whispered putting his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Yeah…fine…why?"

"Well y'know…last night?"

"What are you on about Ra…"

"Max, do know where my shirt is?" Kai came out and interrupted Max. He had wet hair and was just wearing his blue jeans.

"Hey Kai, have fun last night?"

"What?"

"C'mon Kai, we heard you two last night." Kai and Max glanced at each other.

"Yeah, it was a bit harsh wasn't it? Poor Max!" Max blushed a little and Kai's eyes widened. Just before they could put their foot in it, Tyson continued. "Kicking Maxie out so you and Louise could have sex!"

"Who's…"

"Yeah Kai!" Max interrupted Kai before he gave it away. "I don't mind you going out with her but kicking me out of my own room!"

"So…where is she?"

"Who?"

"Louise, your girlfriend."

"Oh um, she's gone home."

"Bit early?"

"She had work. How'd you know she was round anyway?"

"Kai! We heard you all night!"

"Yeah, 'oh Kai!'" Tyson put on a girly voice. Max scowled at him.

"I've never heard a girl scream so much and so high!"

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A GIRL!" they all looked at Max.

"Umm…what?" Max went bright red, _'I can't believe I just said that!'_

"Uuhhhh….what I meant was…." Kai sighed and walked to the radiator spotting his shirt.

"It was Max I was with last night, not Laura."

"Louise" Ray corrected.

"Whatever" Kai slipped his shirt on and did the buttons up. He noticed how red Max was.

"WAIT A MINUTE! You and Max!" Max nodded still bright red.

"How come?" Ray asked.

"Well…Kai and I…umm…" Kai looked at Max puzzled. Why was this so hard for him?

"You actually slept with Max!" Tyson turned his attention to Kai. "That is out of order! You know Max likes you a lot!" _'Well I would hope so!' _Kai thought. "You can't just sleep with him like that! Max loves you! You can't use him as a quick fuck!" Max looked at Tyson angrily. What was he getting at?

"Tyson has a point Kai. You can't use Max like that; he cares a lot for you." Max was just about fuming.

"Umm! Excuse me!"

"Look Max, we're sorry but Kai was just using you. He's not even gay!"

"I don't care whether he's gay or not! He loves me and is with me! Just 'cos he likes me and not you!"

"That's not the case Max!"

"Sounds like it to me! And why can't he care for me? Why is that so difficult to understand someone might like me?"

"Max, we don…" Kai laughed a bit getting all of their attentions.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Max shouted at him.

"You!"

"WHAT!" Kai walked over to the blonde and brushed the loose hair from Max's face.

"Calm down! It's not you they think couldn't a relationship, it's me! So stop yelling!" Kai gave Max a small smile. The turtle just about melted.

"Well their wrong aren't they" Max smiled back and kissed Kai on the lips. When they broke, Ray tried to put the make sense of it all.

"Hold on, what!" Kai stood up and turned to Ray, his cold expression back.

"Max and I are a couple and have been for the last…" there was a pause while Kai added up "six days." Max smiled up at Kai.

"SIX DAYS!"

"Yep!" Max beamed at Tyson.

"So…what about Louise?"

"Who?"

"Kai, you're crap at remembering. She doesn't exist. We made her up so you wouldn't suspect that Kai and I were together."

"Why? Oh, wait, let me guess. Kai didn't want to tell anyone!"

"Actually it was Max's idea." Kai snapped back.

"Why?" Ray turned to Max.

"Because I thought it would be exciting!" Kai smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"So…"

"It was Max who gave me that love bite and it was him who sounded like a girl last night"

"HEY!"

"And you're gay?"

"What do you think Tyson?" the said boy suddenly became nervous and shifted a bit. Kai sighed. "I wouldn't worry Tyson," Kai said and noticed Ray shuffled away a bit. "You don't have to worry either Ray. No chance in hell." With that Kai walked into the kitchen.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" they both shouted after him. Max just laughed.

"Hold on, you didn't react like that when you found out I was gay"

"Yeah but Max…Kai's stronger then us. The urge may be so strong he might rape us where as you…well you're just not very strong."

"HA!" Kai shouted from the kitchen. Max smiled and blushed a little. "Hate to tell you but Max has been holding out on us!" Kai continued. They both looked at the innocent boy who in return shrugged and gave his best smile. He jumped off the couch and walked over into the kitchen. He pounced on Kai and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist.

"You sure you're alright with telling everyone?" Max asked pushing his cheek into Kai's back. Kai swirled around so Max's head was now resting on his chest. He put his arms around the younger teen and hugged him tighter.

"Max, I love you. Of course I'm alright with everyone knowing." Max squeezed Kai and closed his eyes. He loved it when Kai said things like that and he loved this feeling. A week ago, Max thought Kai hated him and would never consider the thought of being with him. He had to look at the boy discreetly and hold himself back but now…Max was free to express himself and was more then welcome to look at Kai. What they had was comfortable, it felt right. They seemed to fit together, complimenting one another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit ooc there, sorry. The next chapter's gonna have a bit of angry Kai in it, here's a little bit of it;

/\\He grabbed Ray's collar and threw him against the wall.

"IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION! And if you dare talk about her that way you'll be permanently stuck to this wall!"/\\

well there you go. tell me what ya think. thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially to Iluvbeyblade who took the time to review many chapters, thanks, and friggin update Forbidden!

Uhum, yeah, anyway, this and the next couple of chapters will have my oc in it. Don't worry oc haters, she doesn't play a huge part, it's just to build Kai's character.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Max woke up to find himself in Kai's arms…again. He loved it! He looked up at his lover, the yellow sunlight making him look cute and sweet, the perfect lover, it was like a movie scene. He smiled at his phoenix and leant over him. He gently placed kisses on his mouth and then on his tattooed cheeks and jaw. Kai hummed and opened his eyes to see Max's sweet face. He locked his arms around the smaller boy. Max ran his fingers through the blue hair, his other hand resting on Kai's bare chest. He never wore a shirt to bed anymore, there wasn't much point. Max on the other hand did. He didn't feel comfortable being half naked in bed; he was either naked or clothed, nothing in between. To him, if he wasn't going to wear a shirt to bed, he might as well not wear pants. But saying that, he never complained to see Kai's muscular torso…hell, who would! "Hmmm…you look so cute in the morning…"

"Cute?"

"'fraid so Kai! Aarrg, I need to get up. I promised Tyson I'd help with the computer."

"What's wrong with the computer?"

"Oh he broke it or something. He needs to e-mail Chief." Max kissed Kai once more and disappeared into their bathroom.

About 20 mins later, Kai came out of the room to find Ray in the kitchen and Tyson and his lover on the computer.

"Nice to see you've finally joined us!" _'Why the hell does he always have a go at me!' _Kai thought.

"Shut up Tyson" he shot back. He looked at the blonde next to the dragon. He had a beautiful smile on his face. He walked over to Max and kissed him on the lips. Tyson stared in astonishment. When they parted they looked at Tyson.

"What the…"

"Tyson we're a couple, we told you yesterday!

"Yeah, but…"

"So get used to it!" Kai said firmly walking into the kitchen. "Hi Ray, need some help?" Tyson stared at the older teen in disbelief and then at Max. It was a shock to see to guys kissing although…it was slightly arousing…_'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!' _Tyson thought to himself. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Max shouted and ran to the door. "Oh? Hello!" Max opened to see Mr. Dickenson.

"Hello there Max! Can I come in?"

"Sure!" he walked in with the older man following.

"HEY THERE MR. D!" Tyson shouted. Ray and Kai emerged from the kitchen.

"Hello boys! I was jut paying and thought I might pop in to see how you're all doing."

"Well, we're fine!" Ray answered.

"DID YOU KNOW MAX AND KAI ARE GOING OUT!" Tyson shouted at the old man. Max blushed and Kai sweat-dropped.

"Oh…well…no. I wasn't aware that either of you were…umm…gay?" they both nodded and smiled awkwardly. Max walked back to the computer hitting Tyson on the head.

"Ow…"

"Actually, I was kind of lying before…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah. I need to speak to you Kai."

"What about?"

"Many thing but mostly about Rika."

"Why? Is she alright?" Max and Ray sensed a bit of panic in Kai's voice while Tyson was trying to remember who Rika was.

"Who the hell is Rika?"

"Kai's friend…" Ray answered.

"Oh yeah!" Kai was on the verge of hitting the idiot.

"OH! You told them about Rika!" Mr. Dickenson exclaimed, he sounded happy.

"Actually…no…she called and Ray answered."

"So they don't know?" he asked a bit disappointed.

"no." everyone looked at their captain.

"Umm…what haven't you told us?" Tyson asked. Kai could see how upset Max was looking in the corner of his eye. His heart sank, _'I can't tell him…I can't.' _

"Nothing, it's not important."

"Well I disagree with that Kai!" Kai gave the old man a terribly evil glare.

"It doesn't concern them! Now, either tell me what you need to or go away." Everyone glared at Kai, how could he be so rude!

"I'm sorry if I offended you Kai…Rika is coming back to Japan. I thought it would be appropriate if you collect her from the airport…"

"She can take care of herself…"

"I know she can but I think she needs to talk to someone…and since you both are too full of yourselves to talk to me, you're the only option." Kai stood in silence for a while, staring at the ground. He looked up.

"What makes you think she needs to talk?"

"Well…she didn't sound herself on the phone…"

"She could just have been feeling a bit ill?"

"Kai…you and I know very well what Rika's like…I know talking isn't your strong point but…please, just see if she's alright?" Kai turned back to the ground.

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow, 11am."

"I'll collect her but she can't stay here."

"I'll arrange a room for her in a hotel. Thank you Kai." With that he turned and opened the door. Before he could leave, Kai shouted after him.

"I'll talk to her Mr. Dickenson….but you know…I won't tell you anything if she doesn't want me too!" Mr. Dickenson smiled and nodded.

"I know…" he whispered and left. Kai kept staring at the ground, his mind else where. Max went up to him and hugged him.

"Kai…you don't have to explain if you don't want to. I understand."

"WHAT? Of course he has to explain!"

"Thanks Max" Kai said ignoring Tyson. Max kissed his cheek and went back to the computer.

"C'mon Ty, we've nearly finished." Tyson sat down and Ray just stared at Kai. He didn't trust Kai on this one, he wanted answers. Kai walked into the kitchen to carry on what he was doing before. Ray followed.

"Who is she Kai?" Kai never looked at Ray, he didn't want to.

"It's not important…"

"Yes it is! Kai if she's like the Blitzkrieg Boys then we can't have her here!"

"She's not coming here!"

"Well why don't you want her to, she's your friend right?" Kai didn't answer. "Right Kai!" still no answer. "Well that tells me she's no good. Is she part of Biovolt?"

"Sort of…" Kai mumbled. Ray sighed.

"Keep her away from us Kai and if I was you, I'd disassociate myself." He went into the living room. Max and Tyson watched as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. They had heard most of the conversation. Max went to get up and see if Kai was alright when Ray started to talk. "Be careful Max…" He gave the blonde a worried look. Max stared at the form in the kitchen. Max remembered what Kai had said that night after his nightmare:

/"If it's that bad, you should tell someone."

"I have. Mr. Dickenson knows, and Rika…"/

'_If Rika was that bad, then why would Kai trust her with his secrets…but then again…she may have been the one who caused them…but why would Mr. Dickenson care about what she does…unless she would do something awful if someone didn't keep an eye on her…Aaarrrgggg!'_. In the end, Max decided to leave it and go sit next to Ray. Meanwhile, Kai was away in his own thoughts. His eyes were covered in shadow caused by his bangs. A tear rolled down his tattooed cheek and fell onto the counter. His hands clenched as he tried to push the thoughts out of his head, he needed air, he needed to get away from the questions.

"Yo Kai, where you going?" Tyson asked as the older teen walked through the sitting room.

"Out…"

"Kai?" Max's soft voice stopped Kai in his tracks. "Are you alright?" kai turned to the blonde catching Ray's warning eyes.

"I'm fine Max. I'll see you later…" he opened the door and walked out into the cold. He headed towards the park.

---

It was evening and Kai still wasn't back. Max and Tyson started to worry but Ray was still angry at him. **Ring ring! Ring ring! **"I'll get it." Tyson said. He got up and picked the phone up. "Hello?...oh hey Mr. Dickenson…" there was a pause. Tyson glanced at Ray. "actually Kai isn't here, he'll be back later…no, I don't know when…can I pass something on?...ok, I'll tell him…yeah I've got a pen and paper…079…382…774…5632 …ok…bye." he hung and brought the paper to his seat.

"What did he want?" Ray asked.

"Kai."

"Why?"

"He wanted to make sure again he could pick Rika up…" Max saddened and Ray turned back to the TV, his anger growing.

"What's that?" Max asked, Ray faced Tyson again.

"Rika's number…he needs to ring her…"

"I think we should ring it!" Max and Tyson looked at Ray.

"WHAT!"

"Guy's come on! She's bound to cause trouble…we should tell her not to come!"

"I don't know Ray?"

"Come on Max! You really trust this girl?" there was a pause.

"No, I trust Kai and I say we confront him before ringing her."

Meanwhile, Kai was sitting on the park bench watching his breath form smoke patterns in front of him. _'I can't block her out like that! They have no idea how important she is…they preach to me about friendship and love and that's exactly what Rika means to me. She's my friend and I do love her. They can't ask me to choose between them and Rika…because, I will choose her…' _

"Kai?" he looked up to see Max walking towards him. "What are you doing out so late, you'll catch a cold." Kai kept his eyes down when the blonde sat down next to him "Kai?" there wasn't a reply. Max sighed. "Mr. Dickenson rang. He wanted to know if you could still pick Rika up. And he left a number for you to call her on."

"Thanks" Kai mumbled. Max put his arms around the bluenette and rested his head against him.

"I don't know what's going on with this Rika girl but I trust you Kai and I don't mind if you don't want to tell me." _'Why are you so sweet Max? I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you heard what I was thinking a few minutes ago.' _"Shall we go home?"

"yeah." Kai answered. He got up and put his arm around Max as they walked home together. When they got in, Kai was greeted by an angry Ray.

"Here you go Kai," he threw Kai the piece of paper with the number on. "Now call her and tell her she can't come!"

"What?"

"There's no way she's coming here. You're more then welcome to be her friend just keep her away from us." Kai's hands were clenched so tightly that his fingernails dug into his hands causing them to bleed.

"She isn't coming to Japan to see you! She isn't even staying here!" he shouted with rage

"I don't care, call her!"

"NO!"

"Kai, you either call her or move out"

"What?" Max and Tyson whispered.

"I mean it Kai; I won't have her hurting the others."

"She won't hurt the others!"

"What like the blitzkrieg boys wouldn't? Choose Kai!"

"You really want me to choose?"

"YES!" Kai stormed off to his room. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To pack!"

"What?"

"You told me to choose and I have."

"You're really giving up your friends and Max for this girl."

"Actually I'm giving up living with you three to help a friend. I don't want to give up Max, I'm just moving out."

"There is no way you can stay with Max after choosing that bitch over us." That pushed Kai over the edge. He grabbed Ray's collar and threw him against the wall.

"IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION! And if you dare talk about her that way you'll be permanently stuck to this wall!" there was a dangerous glint in Kai's crimson eyes. After a minute of glaring at Ray, he let the Chinese boy go and stomped back to his room.

"Kai! Wait!" Max shouted and went to run after him but Ray grabbed his arm.

"Don't Max, just let him go…"

"No! He's staying here, at least just for one night, then, if you really want him to, he can leave tomorrow." Max ran into the room after Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit of a cliffy, well not really. By the way, poelpe who aren't members of can also review now so please do. thanks for reading and press 'GO'!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, here's the next chapter. thanks to all reviewers. Warning: Kai is very, very ooc.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max walked in to find Kai by his wardrobe, pulling random items out.

"Kai?" Max asked softly. Kai didn't stop. He didn't even answer. "You don't have to leave tonight; they said you could stay…" Kai stopped and just stared at the wardrobe in front of him. "Why did you do that to Ray Kai?" Max asked finally. There was a minute's silence, Max gazing sadly at the bluenette.

"You don't know what she means to me Max…" Kai said, his voice etched in sadness.

"Is she…more then a friend?" Max knew Kai at least thought of her as a friend but he never seen the phoenix react like that before.

"You know, if it had been someone else, other then you three, I would of beaten the life out of them just for saying that about her…" Max stared in shock. Kai finally turned round, his cold expression gone along with the loving affection he showed Max. This expression was different, worried and angry. "I'm completely opposite to you Max. You know I fight, you know I act upon how I feel…I'm sorry." Max swallowed trying to take everything in.

"You still didn't answer my question…is she more than a friend?" Kai nodded slowly. Max knew it was too good to be true; what in hell made him think that Kai, the hottest, potential playboy with thousands of girls screaming after him, would be gay? "Do you love her?" Max asked, eyes threatening to cry and throat drying up. Kai nodded again. Max sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Max?"

"No, no Kai, I'm fine."

"You don't understand…"

"Don't I? It seems pretty straight forward to me. I just want to know why Kai"

"Why what?"

"Why go out with me, sleep with me, tell me that you loved me when you were with some girl?"

"Max it's not like that…"

"Really? So your telling me that you love me too and that your bi? Really Kai?"

"No…"

"Well then, why?"

"I don't love her like I love you Max. It's different. I'm not bi…"

"Then how can you love her?"

"It's complicated…"

"It's a simple enough question!"

"But it's a long story…"

"Well we've got all night!" Max sat down waiting for Kai's explanation. Tears still trickling down his face now and then.

"Meet her with me tomorrow Max, you'll understand."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because it's her life too. This story doesn't just evolve me Max and I can't tell you anything she doesn't want me to."

Kai sighed heavily and sat down next to Max. He looked at the wet rosy cheeks and something inside him clenched.

"I'm sorry…" Max didn't reply, just kept staring at the ground, an unfamiliar frown on his face. "Max I want to be with you…"

"But you don't want to give up women"

"No." he paused "I want to tell you everything, I don't want us to be separated by lies and what happened in the past but…" he looked down at the ground and started to play with a bit of thread from his shirt. Max looked at him, waiting for him to finish, "it hurts"

As the mumbled words came out, Max's eyes widened considerably. That wasn't what he expected.

"I've tried so hard to just…forget what happened but ten years down the line, those memories are still there and, no matter what I do, they just won't go away. I want you to know, I want you to understand but then I'd have to tell you and…"

"If you say it out loud, you realise how real it was"

"…yeah."

There was silence. Kai continued to play with the bit of thread and Max just stared at him. This was Kai. The Kai that was hidden behind the cold, loner character. The Kai that was scared and who didn't open up to people because he didn't want to face the truth. The Kai that hit something in Max's heart and made him want to take the pain away.

Kai looked as Max's hand lay over his and entwined their fingers, stopping him from playing with the thread. There was quiet for a moment.

"She's the closest thing I have to family Max." the blonde looked up from where he too had been looking at their hands. "It wasn't long after my parents…were taken away that I met her. Voltaire did nothing, and the others in the abbey seemed to ignore me, she was the only comfort I had. And she's been there ever since." He squeezed Max's hand and in return, the blonde moved closer. "Whatever I went through, whatever she went through, if I needed her she'd be by my side in an instant. And over the years, we kind of formed some kind of…sibling bond, I guess. After her family died, and I escaped the abbey, we only had each other." Kai's other hand began to gently trace invisible pattern on Max's hand. "When I met Tala and the others, before I left, we kind of had the same bond, well with Tala and Bryan anyway. We went through pretty much the same things and we each seemed to need that…comfort."

Max switch from watching his finger to looking at his sad face. This is what Kai Hiwatari did when he was nervous, he fiddled. A small smile graced his lips as he thought how sweet and childlike the actions were but it soon disappeared when he remember why he was nervous. His stoic captain was telling him his vulnerable secrets and trusted him. He wasn't this emotionless loner, he was someone who needed somebody to be there, he needed the comfort and love that he lost along with his parents.

"I love you Max," another squeeze on the hand "and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to leave Ray or Ty either but I can't just shut her out."

Max rested his head on the bluenette's shoulder and rubbed his thumb gently along Kai's hand.

"I don't want you to shut her out and I'm sure if you explain to Ray, he won't either." Max felt Kai's shoulder tense. "I'll explain to him."

There was a silence where they just watched their hands caress each other.

"I'm sorry for not…"

"Don't apologise Max, I should've explained earlier." Suddenly their hands were apart. Max lifted his head to look at Kai when an arm was wrapped around his body pulling him closer. He smiled and put his head on the older teens shoulder. As he closed his eyes he felt Kai lay his head on top of his. "One day I'll tell you everything Max," he nuzzled into the gold hair "I'm just not ready yet." Max smiled and wrapped his own arms around Kai's waist.

"I'm always here if you need me. And tell me when you're good and ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit of KaiMax fluff there. Sorry for the oocness and if it really bothers you, tell me and i'll try and change it. If anything else bothers you, please tell me.

I hope you kind of liked it and please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, hey peeps. I'm not gonna write anything here but **please, everyone read the comment at the bottom!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After explaining the situation to Ray, Max decided to go with Kai to the airport to pick Rika up and was waiting in silence when they heard the plane from Russia had landed. As the people poured out of the gate, Max stared hard trying to guess who might fit the bill as 'Kai's friend'. He looked hard and then at Kai. He saw Kai smile a little and he took a step forward.

"Well look what the dog dragged in!" he shouted. Max saw a girl turn round and smirk at him. She had black hair that went down to the small of her back and had dark eyes. She wore dark jeans, a black top and a brown trench coat over the top. She didn't wear any make-up and it didn't look like she cared too much about fashion. Despite this, Max thought she was rather beautiful. She walked towards Kai holding a bag over her shoulder.

"Well hello to you too!" she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. He in return put his arms around her waist and was still smiling. Max was shocked. He'd only seen Kai treat him like that. They parted and she picked her bag up again. "So, when do I get to meet Max?"

"Umm…hello!" Max stepped towards her and held his hand out. She looked at it oddly then turned to Kai and then back at Max. Then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Sorry! Hi I'm Rika. I didn't realise you'd be here too!"

"You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! It's good to finally meet the…"

"So anyway," Kai butted in. "we'd better find that hotel." Max stared at Kai puzzled while Rika just smirked. They walked out of the hotel and got into a taxi.

"So Rika, what brings you to Japan?" Max felt it necessary to start a conversation since Kai was ignoring them.

"Oh business."

"Business? You work?"

"Oh yeah, have for a long time."

"Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

"I'm about the same age as Kai."

"And you work?" he chuckled.

"Yep. I've worked for the BBA since I was about 12."

"12! What do you do?"

"Well when I was younger I used to test the blades but now I do research and stuff. I'm here for a meeting."

"Wow! That must be really cool!"

"It's alright."

"We're here." Kai said. They all got out of the taxi. "Ray said for you to come over for lunch, do you want to?"

"That would be great but I'll come a bit later if that's alright, I've got to unpack and stuff."

"Sure that's fine! How about 1?" Max asked with enthusiasm.

"Great, see you then!"

"Bye!" Max shouted and him and Kai got back into the car. The blonde snuggled up to Kai holding his hand. "She seems nice!"

"I'm glad you like her." When they finally got back to their house, Ray started shouting at them.

"I'm so sorry about this! Lunch has gone terribly wrong! I'm so sorry Rika!"

"Uhh…Ray? She isn't here." Ray stopped prancing about and relaxed.

"She's coming at 1 if that's alright?"

"Great! Now I have time to prepare a proper lunch. Here," Ray pulled Tyson out of the kitchen and put him in front of Kai. "You take Tyson out of my way by playing video games with him and Max and I will sort out the food!" Kai grumbled and sat with the dragon in front of the TV. Max and Ray went into the kitchen. "So…what's she like?" Ray whispered so Kai wouldn't hear.

"She's nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, she's not like Kai or the others, she's quite friendly!"

"Really? And Kai likes her?"

"Yep. He gave her a hug when he saw her."  
"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Although, there is something odd about her. You know, the same kind of felling you get around the Blitzkrieg Boy's."

"Yeah I know what you mean. So, will we get on?"

"Probably. I mean I didn't really talk to her much, didn't get much time, but she seems friendly enough."

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You cheated Kai!" Max and Ray stared at each other as they heard the conversation in the other room.

"No I didn't Tyson, you're just crap at it!"

"Best out of three!" they heard Kai sigh.

"Fine." They both chuckled.

"Come on, I'd better start cooking!" Ray said and walked over to the oven, Max following.

---

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey she's here!" Max shouted. Kai went to the door but was stopped.

"Wait! Tyson get up, Max stand there," Ray brushed his shirt down and stood up straight. "Okay, let her in!" Kai shook his head and opened the door.

"Hey, nice place." Rika said glancing around.

"Hi Rika!"

"Hey Max, nice to see you again."

"Well are you gonna introduce us Kai!" Tyson said angrily.

"Alright," he said through gritted teeth. "That thing there is Tyson and that's Ray."

"Ahh…the guy on the phone." She stepped forward and held out her hand. "I'm Rika." Ray took her offered hand and smiled. The girls Ray was used to wore make-up and designer clothes but Rika was wearing the same scruffy clothes she arrived in; black shirt, dark jeans and the brown coat. He looked her up and down discreetly and then at her face. There was something alluring about her. She wasn't particularly sexy, pretty enough but that was all, yet…there was something intriguing.

"Hi." He replied.

"I am not a thing!" Tyson shouted at Kai.

"Well you're certainly not human!" Kai shouted back. Rika turned around and shook her head at Kai.

"Do those to ever get on?"

"Afraid not!" Max replied putting a hand behind his head.

"Ignore sourpuss there, I am human and it's a pleasure to meet you!" Tyson said walking up to her. The 'sourpuss' was growling at him. Rika chuckled.

"I do try! And…it's nice to meet you too." Kai snapped out of his anger and gave her a puzzled look.

"Why the hell are you being so nice?" he said. Everyone looked at him and then back to her.

"Don't know what you're on about Kai. And besides, I said I tried to ignore you, that isn't exactly nice."

"I didn't mean towards me…"

"Just being polite Kai, you should try it sometime." They all laughed and Kai gave up.

"So, shall we go and eat?" Ray said leading them into the kitchen. They all sat down as Ray brought the food in.

"Wow, this looks good!"

"Thanks made it myself."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Wow" Max, who sat next to her started to put food on her plate. "Thank you!" Max smiled in return. They ate quietly, random conversation going on although Rika didn't say much.

"Umm…Rika? Are you alright?" She looked up at Tyson.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"It's just…you're a bit quiet." She smiled.

"Sorry…"

"Rika is just a quiet person, like I was."

"Not that quiet Kai." Rika smirked.

"Oh…Kai! I forgot to tell you, Tala rang earlier!"

"What did he want?"

"Well he didn't say much but he wanted to tell you, you were right about Bryan." Rika started choking on her food and turned away from the table. Kai smirked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." She smiled. "Don't suppose he told what it was?"

"No…"

"Damn it!" she turned to Kai and they smiled at each other.

"I knew it!"

"I wonder how they got it out of him!"

"Got what out of him?"

"You know Bryan?" Tyson asked ignoring Max.

"Yep, I know the others too."

"Were you in the abbey?"

"Umm Ray…" Kai started.

"No it's alright Kai. I was kind of evolved."

"And that's all you need to know!" Kai snapped.

"Sooo, what did they get out of Bryan?" Max asked again.

"Well…"

"We can't tell you." Kai interrupted. He turned to Rika. "He'll kill you if you tell them."

"It'd be worth it!"

"Rika?"

"Fine."

"So you ain't gonna tell us?"

"Sorry. Ask him or Tala." They then fell into another conversation. Once they finished dinner, Ray started to collect the dishes.

"Here, let me help."

"No it's ok Rika!"

"After that great dinner I have to help you out somehow!"

"Oh I'm sure he'd love you too but in the bedroom rather than the kitchen!" Tyson said earning a chuckle from Max. Ray glared at him.

"Shut up Tyson!" he growled. Rika smiled at him and took the plates from him.

"I'm helping whether you like it or not."

"Which department?" Kai smirked, the other two laughed.

"Very funny Kai!" she said sarcastically, Ray blushed badly. "Go make out with your boyfriend or something." Max blushed nearly as badly as Ray and the other two stared shocked.

"At least I make out with my boyfriend and not some guy I just met in the kitchen." Kai smirked. Ray blushed even more. Rika placed the plates into the sink and swirled round.

"Get out!" she pointed to the living room. Kai obliged.

"Alright, have fun you two!" he walked out smirking. Tyson and Max laughed and followed. Rika growled and picked up the sponge.

"Umm…sorry…I'm not gonna…"

"I know…." She smirked evilly. She got a glass and filled it with cold water. "Follow me." She said and he did. She sneaked up behind Kai who was sitting with Max watching the telly. Suddenly she threw the water on Kai's crotch. He jumped and Max gasped.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry Kai thought you might need cooling down…you looked a bit…tense." Ray and Tyson laughed. Kai looked at her angrily. "What goes around comes around Kai" she walked back into the kitchen and finished the washing up.

"Aren't you gonna get her back?" Tyson asked. Kai sighed and sat back down.

"No, not much point." He put his arms around Max and they went back to their original position.

After watching a film with the boys and enjoying themselves, Rika decided it was time to leave.

"Well thanks for a great day guys!"

"Our pleasure!" Ray said grinning.

"Yeah it was great to meet you!" Tyson was also smiling.

"You too. You're not nearly as annoying as Kai said you were."

"You can't compare half a day with 3 years!"

"Before we go back into another argument, it was wonderful to meet you! Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Umm…" Rika turned to Kai and then back to Max. "Actually Max, I don't…"

"Aawww come on! Your meeting isn't until Wednesday!"

"He has a point Rika," Kai pointed out. Rika smiled.

"Well as long as you're all alright with it…"

"See you tomorrow at 12!"

"Ok! Bye!" Kai opened the door for her and closed it after her. He turned to see the others staring at him with smiles.

"What?"

"You have to bring her round more often! She's great!"

"Yeah and fit!"

"Typical Ray!"

"Well we better get some sleep, night guys!" with that, they all went to their rooms.

---

Max got into bed and was immediately pulled into Kai's embrace. The blonde smiled leaning into his captain. Max closed his eyes as Kai trailed kisses up Max's arm and up to his shoulder. "She's nice." The turtle said, falling into a trance with Kai's softness.

"I'm glad you like her." Kai said, stopping temporarily to answer. After a couple more kisses, Kai pulled his lover even closer. "You don't know how important it is to me that you get along...you two are the most important people in my life…"he whispered. Max smiled and turned around to face Kai. He kissed him sweetly on the soft, pink lips.

"Hmmm… I love you Kai…unbelievably so…"Max buried his face into Kai's neck. The bluenette smiled and held him tight.

"Me too Maxie."

---

_It wasn't right. She didn't want to see this. She looked as the red mingled together. The boy was her age!_

"_Bryan, she's our only help!"_

"_What the hell is wrong with you Kai! She's a nine year old girl!"_

"_So, she helped me outta that cell when you lot only stared!"_

"_She wasn't meant to be there and she still isn't! Besides, you're Voltaire's grandson, what were we supposed to do!"_

"_Maybe bring some food!"_

"_And get punished, yeah, I'm gonna do that for some brat who can't take not sitting in a comfy chair! We all know how rich your 'granddaddy' is!"_

_She could hear the two boys's fighting, and she would probably have had a go at the lilac haired boy as well if she could stop looking at the redhead. He wasn't dead. He looked alright although a bit annoyed at the other two arguing but that was it. He didn't seem to mind the blood. Maybe she was underestimating this place and overestimating herself. She wanted to help, and she promised she would but…she hadn't expected this. And she thought Kai was in a bad shape when she met him. _

_The boy was lying on his back looking up at the other two, blood slowly seeping from his head and deepening the colour of the already red hair. She wasn't ready, for god's sake; she still had the bandaged wrapped around her arm! How the hell was she meant to help these boys! The redhead turned his head and looked at her. She was startled; his icy blue eyes were glaring at her with hatred and untrust. She'd prove him. In fact she'd prove all of them. She promised Kai she'd always be there, she promised her uncle she wouldn't give up and she promised her…mum, that she needed to do this. _

_She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She was never close to her mum, she didn't hate her but they never saw eye to eye. She only died three months ago but her life had already changed and she was going to make sure it kept changing. She wasn't going to sit back and let those sickos do this kind of things. She hadn't survived that to just sit back and let it happen to other people. She was going to stop it._

"_She's more experienced then you think Bry!"_

"_What the hell has she been through that makes her so much better then us!"_

"_Nothing but I'm your only link to the outside world and if want help you're gonna need to shut up pretty boy!"_

_She glared hard at the lilac haired boy and he returned it just as hard._

"_So do you…"_

"_listen up miss-I'm-better-then-you-and-know-everything," he poked her hard in the chest, his eyes never leaving hers and burning with hatred and truth "I will never like or trust you, but we need you to get Tala out and fixed, and I promise you, if you cock this up, I'll kill you"_

_She shoved his hand away and walked up to the redhead who was also glaring at her, and lifted up his head. He hissed in pain and glared at her harder._

"_You're not gonna last long if you go out with this wound"_

_She ripped part of her shirt and tied it round his head tightly._

"_That's why you're taking him out asshole!"_

"_Look Bryan, if you don't shut up I'm gonna leave him here to slowly rot." She turned back the boy in her hands and tied the material up. She'd spent enough time in hospital to know about these things._

_She watched as Kai and Bryan lifted Tala up and carry him the way she'd came. She ran after them and looked down at her hands covered in blood. They slowly grew and the darkness was lifted and voices faded in. _

"_How the hell did you manage this Tala?" she asked as she pushed the hole again._

"_Sorry Riks _(nick-name)_. Didn't think they'd shoot!" she looked up at him and saw the sly smile he was giving her. He was at least seven years older now and very hansom. She smirked as she continued to try and get the bullet out._

"_Well the guns may have been a clue Tal" she replied and apologised quickly as he hissed in pain._

"_Suddenly grown a conscience have we?"_

"_Shut it Bry!" she growled as she bandaged the muscular shoulder. "There you go Tal, but you might want to actually see a doctor."_

"_Yeah, knowing her she's probably cocked something up,"_

"_What like you with that Ray guy? If you had asked, I could've told you ripping him apart wasn't a good chat up line,"_

"_I don't fucking fancy Ray!"_

_She saw Kai, who was standing next to the falcon; give him an unimpressed look..._

"_Why don't I believe you…"_

"_This coming from the love-sick pansy who's crushing over a blonde, six year old boy!"_

"_He's not six!"_

"_Great argument Kai…" she deadpanned._

"_And you can't comment! Even after his confession, you're still drooling all over Kai!"_

"_Oh enough with the I love Kai stuff! I don't care about your fetish; I don't fancy Kai and never will, that's just gross!"_

"_Fetish? Of you? Get over yourself cunthead! I'd rather puncture my own lung then spend time with you! I'm only here for Tala and Kai, not you!"_

"_And yet you can't stop talking to me? I'm flattered Bryan but I thought you went more for men?"_

"_Even if any of that was true, you couldn't blame me for getting confused. Tranny…"_

"_This coming form the guy with lilac hair and mascara!"_

"_I don't wear mascara!"_

"_Then you're naturally girly? Impressive"_

"_Say one more thing shithead and I'll flatten you!"_

"_Course you will, cos you're so strong! Bring it twat!"_

_They were up close and growling at each other._

"_Guy's break it off! We don't…"_

_Gun shots and shouting interrupted Tala and snapped the other two out of there argument. Kai and Tala started to run as Bryan looked to where the noise was. As Rika reached into her pocket for the gun, they started to run. A shot was fired and…_

Her long lashes flew open revealing dark eyes. They stared up at the ceiling as the memory washed over her mind. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she sat up rubbing her face. She sighed and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

She was wearing a white vest and boxers, her usual night wear. As she walked past the full length mirror she stopped and stared at herself. She watched as the reflection touched its muscular left arm. Her fingers gently ran down the ripped skin and over the ripples that were often left on such a wound. After ten years, it still amazed her how she couldn't feel the touch. As she reached the bottom of the scar, near her wrist, she put her finger in the gap and travelled back up. Her index finger fitted perfectly in the tare and she shivered in disgust as the edges of the rip brushed unpleasantly against the joint above her fingernail. As she reached the end on her shoulder, she smiled. As much as it hurt when it happened and as much as it had cost her in her life, and would always, she never wanted the scar to leave her arm. It was his scar. It was the only physical sign that she would do anything for him and he would always be there to guard her back. When she got that scar, she had risked her life for him and he had made sure that she didn't lose it. But they were older now, they all were. Spencer and Ian had gone their own way, Bryan may still hate her, but he was ever maturing, finding interest in Kai's team-mate, Tala was still flirtatious but now he had fangirls to practice on, she had a job and travelled a lot and Kai had a boyfriend he wouldn't risk losing. There was little evidence of their dangerous life before hand. The cuts and bruises from the abbey had healed, the heroine scars had faded into the skin as did the nicotine stains and they no longer had use for guns and barely fought. There were only two pieces to suggest that they ever lived such hard, fast-paste lives, and they were the muscles on each of their bodies and this scar on her arm.

She smiled and walked into the bathroom. She splashed the water in her face to cool the heat of her skin and got back into bed. She closed her eyes hoping to go into a dreamless sleep, as she and the Blitzkrieg Boys always did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long chapter sorry.

Ok, this is the message. Firstly, thank you to **Akaiama** and **Golden Lass, **(both fantastic writers!) for reviewing and secondly, people please review! I need help! If **N.E.May**, you're still reading this, please tell me if it's ok now, if it's not, tell me what to do! Please! And **The Mad Empty Shell **(thank you for reviewing Saint or Sinner), I know I probably confused a lot of people with this chapter but are you still enjoying the story?

And everyone else who is reading this, I am extremely grateful for you sticking with this and if you like it, I'm glad but if you're not, tell me! I'll make it better!

Ok, that's it! As always thank you for reading and review!


End file.
